Hell Is For Children
by del1cate
Summary: Dante's been having weird feelings. He's been hearing an unfamiliar voice in his head. Whoever this girl is, she's in trouble, and she wants Dante to help. Yet when he does, everything seems to change and he doubts he will ever be the same again. Rated M for later chapters. AU . Lemons DantexOC and a little bit of VergilxKat
1. Stop and Stare

Hey there ;) this is the first chapter of my first story so i hope you like!

I do not own anything, Dante and all the rest belong to Capcom.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Stop and stare_  
_You start to wonder why you're here not there_  
_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_  
_But fair ain't what you really need_

* * *

Soft handsome lips caressed the glass as he downed another drink. It didn't burn like it should have, but after all he was no human. Strobe lights lit up the dank club like fireworks in the pitch black, dancers twirled around poles like butterflies and the liquor seemed to never end. Yet despite all this, he just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

Most nights Dante would leave with a girl, or three on his arm but tonight he just didn't feel up to it. As of late he had been bored with his usual routine of wake up, eat, hunt, drink, screw, sleep and repeat.

His twin brother Vergil didn't know what had gotten into him, and neither did he. The usual women he was accustomed to bedding almost every night just held no interest for him.

Dyed hair, plucked eyebrows, tanned to the complexion of oompa-loompas and clothes leaving nothing to the imagination all stopped being sexy a small while ago.

With another shot down, Dante ran a hand through his ruffled ebony hair and left his seat at the bar.

"Leaving so soon Danny, baby?" Asked the scantily clothed bartender.

"Yeah… thanks." He threw down a few bills on the bar and turned away.

"You have a good night Sug'."

"Yeah will do."

And with that said he left the fireworks, the butterflies and the never-ending liquor for the cool dark night air.

* * *

He didn't get that far when the bad feeling crept under his skin. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and raised goose bumps all over his flesh. His demon was pacing back and forth in his mind, hackles raised, growling like a hulking black wolf, whose territory had been compromised.

That's when he heard it.

"_Please. Help. Help me, please"_

It was a woman's voice, thick with hurt and despair. But those words weren't spoken out loud.

"What the fuck" Dante thought out loud.

He looked around, fully aware of his surroundings. There wasn't a soul in sight. He turned down the nearest alley, to find nothing but a rats lazing in garbage cans.

'They're finally stocking some strong shit' He thought to himself, referring to the usually weak alcohol back at the club.

Nevertheless, he made sure that all his senses were fully aware as he made his way back to the house.

Due to the fact that he was continuously stopping to check down ever dark alley he walked past, he made it back later than he would have liked. He also walked much slower, his mind occupied with that voice. It was soft and girlish, but what got him the most was how real it was, as if it were whispered in his ear. But there was no one around; it was spoken to his mind.

'_Wait what?' _He thought to himself_. ' People don't just speak to minds, what the fuck did that bartender give me?'_

It wasn't like Dante to randomly dream up strange voices when he was asleep, let alone whilst he was awake. He was definitely unnerved by what was happening in his mind.

'_I probably just need to get laid'_ He mused. Finally, he reached his house and unlocked the door.

"Hey I'm home!" He called out. He learned that it was always good to alert Kat and Vergil to his arrivals the hard way.

"Dante." Vergil greeted him. "Back so early?" Vergil was sitting in his chair, reading some drab book.

"They were all ugly. Trust me." Dante stated simply. They both knew it wasn't true though, the girls were just the same as usual. It was Dante that was different.

"Are you troubled, brother?" His fine snowy white brow rose in question. It was a little odd how they were twins, yet they were polar opposites in a lot of aspects. Dante with his messy black hair, and his uncaring wiseass demeanour compared to Vergil, with his snow-white tidy locks, his patience and his understanding.

"No." That was Dante, straight to the point.

"Okay then.. If you ever need anything-" "I'm fine Verge. Seriously." Dante cut him off.

He shuffled up the hallway to his room. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the smell of beer and pizza grease. Yummy.

He shed his clothes as he made his way to his bed, collapsing down onto the messy, twisted sheets. He was already asleep by the time he half-heartedly kicked off his boots.

It was very, very odd for Dante to dream of odd voices. Yet this time the voice had a face.

She was pretty. Her white blonde hair was natural, unlike the girls that worked in the clubs. It fell in long, sweet curls, framing her face. She had big stormy blue eyes with long, thick lashes, pink pouty lips and soft pale skin. Yet the dried up blood on her cheek and forehead tainted her pretty image, and the thin trails of tears down her face disrupted the dirt and dust in their wake.

"_Please."_ His heart constricted in his chest.

"_Please help me. Help me."_ Her voice, so beautiful, was terrified. Yet her big eyes held a spark of determination, a small glimmer of hope. Until, she gasped and opened her lips in a scream.

* * *

So this is the first chapter, a little boring, i know. But it'll get better i promise!

Any criticism is gladly welcome! After all, this is my first story!

There'll be lemons in later chapters too ;) so stay tuned!


	2. The Light in the Tunnel

Okay so here is Ch.2

It is starting to get a little dark, Ch.3 will get worse though.

Hope you like.

* * *

We are the light in the tunnel

_We are the living and dying_

_See how we are alone in the world_

_We are the light in the tunnel _

_That's all…_

* * *

Dante sucked in a breath as he abruptly sat up. Sweet covered his body, yet he was as cold as ice. He ran his hands over his face and got up.

It was 5am and he was awake. As of late he seemed to be doing things that were very unusual for him. First voices and dreams of strangers, and now he was waking up before dawn?

Something was definitely wrong here.

He stumbled into the bathroom, and into the shower. He stepped in and turned on the water, immediately regretting the decision to not wait for the water to heat up. He hissed as the cold water pummelled his shoulder blades and ran down his back.

Well, at least he was awake now.

Dante sighed as he felt his muscles loosen up and began to wash himself. He lathered soap in his hands and scrubbed his arms, before running his hands down his chest and his abs. A small smirk formed on his face, he had to admit he was in great shape.

That small smirk then turned into a small frown when he realised he was quite hard. But then again, it had been a while since he had fucked anyone. With a soft sigh he leant against the wall and began to slowly pump his length.

As he closed his eyes and squeezed a little harder, curly, white-blonde hair and big, stormy, blue eyes appeared in his mind. His eyes snapped open and he began to pump his length faster, seeing her pink, pouty lips wrapped around his aching arousal. He grunted as he imagined those sweet lips moving up and down, up and down.

Maybe it was odd of him; to be imagining a girl he didn't even know sucking him off.

"_How do I know she's even real?" _He thought to himself. If she was, was he exploiting her image?

"_Wait WHAT." _Even if she were real, what the hell did he care? He used women all the time, they came and they went. He DID NOT care. Whatsoever.

He closed his eyes once more and began to dream up what her body would be like. She had pale creamy skin, that much he knew. In his mind she was rather petite, and little short. She had to go on her tiptoes just to kiss his lips. Her breasts weren't too large, nor were they small. Perfect was the word.

He imagined her sweet body rubbing up against his; him bent over her, nuzzling her neck. She would be moaning his name and clutching at his back.

With a loud moan, he came hard, shooting his thick white seed all over the opposite shower wall. He cast a glance heavenward and wondered what had gotten into him. Since when was he turned on by just the thought of merely embracing some girl?

Dante quickly got out of the shower, as the water had turned cold again and wrapped a towel around his waist. They really needed to get a better hot water cylinder.

As he walked back down the hall to his room he walked smack bang into something.

"Jesus Christ Dante, put some clothes on!" Came the shocked feminine voice.

"Oh, good morning Kat" Dante smiled, looking down. She was as red as a beetroot and it made him chuckle a bit.

"Mhm yeah I gotta go… Uh..." She quickly rushed past him into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Maybe I should have cleaned the shower wall-," He said to himself before being cut short by a loud shriek.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!? DANTE!" Her enraged voice caused him to burst out laughing.

Yeah, he was an asshole.

* * *

Dante meandered on into the kitchen to find Vergil at the table on his laptop. Jeez what was up with people getting up so early? Dante was oblivious to the fact that Vergil and Kat woke up so early until now.

"Someone's up early. You had a bad night didn't you? Dante, what did you dream about?" The white haired twin looked at his brother. Goddamn it he knew everything.

"Morning Verge... What's for breakfast?" Dante chose to completely ignore Vergil's question.

"Dante-"

"For fucks sakes!" Dante cut him off. "Why is there never any Rice Bubbles!? What am I supposed to eat!?" He threw his hands up.

"There are Coco Pops?"

"Fuck Coco Pops." Dante slammed the cupboard shut and leaned against the bench.

"Listen… I have a job for you. That is, if you're up to it?" Vergil looked up from his laptop at his twin, to find Dantes blue eyes slicing into his own. He really was worried; he knew something was wrong with his brother. He hadn't been himself for days. He also knew that the only reason Dante would be out of bed so early was because he had a dream.

Dantes dreams were very rare, so when they did occur they were important. Vergil knew this because not only did he know his brother like the back of his own hand, but also he was the same in this aspect. Whether it was a demon thing, or just something shared between the two of them, he had no clue.

"Of course I'm up to it. What is it?" Dante peered over Vergil's shoulder at the laptop screen, to find himself looking at a rather dodgy porn website. He whistled low.

"Wow Vergil… man that looks like some pretty dark shit. Is there something I should know?"

"This is part of the mission." Vergil probably should have chosen his words more wisely, because his raven-haired twin had backed up away from him and the laptop.

"Hey whoa. No. No no no no no. NO." His azure eyes were wide; his black eyebrows had nearly shot up to his hairline.

"Not like that you idiot." Vergil couldn't stop himself from scowling this time. Honestly, Dante got some weird ideas. "This site had just opened up, it's pretty gory, even for human standards. I have reason to believe that demons are behind it."

Dante relaxed a bit. "Cool, so you want me to go there and take em' down?"

"Yes but not exactly. You see… They take children, well... More like teenagers and young adults." Vergil gulped and winced. To Dante this was a sign that it was a lot worse than it seemed. If it sickened his own half demonic brother, it was obviously really, really bad.

"They rape them… and when they're done…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"I get it." A wash of sadness came over Dante. His solemn heart sank, and it took a lot to get that reaction from him.

Yeah, demons were bad and he was fine with eliminating the ones that wreaked havoc on Earth. But children? That was the way it was he guessed. The innocent and the poor were always the ones to pay the price.

With his mouth set in a straight line, Dante spoke "Give me the location and I'll go."

"Are you sure you can handle it, you haven't been yourself lately." Vergil did want these bastards to be stopped, but he still feared for his brother's safety. He was the reliable one, he felt responsible for Dante.

"Vergil. Give. Me. The. Location." Dante had malice in his eyes. No way was he letting this go.

Although neither admitted it, they both had a soft spot for children. The innocent. It was most likely due to their mother Eva's heritage as an angel.

"Here it is. It's a building or a warehouse of some sort." Vergil typed rapidly, his fingers darting over the keyboard in a blur. He brought up a map, with a pinpoint. "Got it?" It was in the middle of the woods. In the middle of nowhere.

"Got it." Dante replied. He went to turn away when a wave of vertigo came over him, he would have hit the floor if Vergil hadn't caught him.

It was her. Her blue eyes twinkled and a small smile graced her plush lips. _"Thank you. But please, please hurry."_

Reality hit Dante once again and he found himself gazing into his brother's eyes.

"You sure you're ok? What was that Dante?" Vergil reluctantly let go of his twin as they both got to their feet.

"I have to get to that warehouse."

* * *

Starting to work the plot in there ;) it's slow progress but hey, next chapter will be full of excitement.

And yes that was my first bit of lemony-ish goodness. Dante in the shower, oh God i couldn't resist!

I'm not to sure how long this will be yet :3 Thinking 10 chapters or so.

Criticism is more than welcome 3 thanks for the reviews so far.


	3. Hell is for Children

_So here's chapter 3! _

_Once again i don't own anything, and if anyone wants to know the song from chapter 1 is Stop and Stare by One Republic, the song from chapter 2 is The Tunnel by The Used and for this chapter it's Hell is for Children by Pat Benatar. _

_Once again enjoy. _

* * *

_They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears_  
_They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears_  
_Forgive and forget, all the while_  
_Love and pain become one and the same_  
_In the eyes of a wounded child_

* * *

The raven-haired, half demon, raced through the streets towards the city edge. The bike underneath him was a black and red metallic monster, powered by demonic energies. It was able to reach speeds unsurpassed by any other human machines, and for this he was thankful.

Dante couldn't get the strange women's image out of her head. She spoke to him. She had told him "_Thank you." _He felt like he was going half crazy. Why would he dream up a girl just saying thanks? He wouldn't. So how was he able to hear her and see her?

So many questions raced through his mind, faster than his own demonic motorbike could go. She was stuck in his brain like a parasite.

"_But she isn't a parasite"_ He thought to himself _"She's beautiful." _Dante had to admit, that he wasn't as cautious as he would have been about hearing the woman's voice, and seeing her in his dreams. In fact, he found himself almost grateful that she was there. It was odd, and if anything he was less cagey about hearing her than he was about the way he himself was beginning to feel about it.

As he reached the outskirts of the city walls, and was in no time plunged into the thick line of trees he realized he didn't know her at all. It was silly of him to think about it, but he didn't even know her name. "_I wanked to her in the fucking shower this morning, and I don't know her name." _Then he grimaced. He really was changing.

Dante slowed down as he pulled up the image of the alleged buildings co ordinates in his mind. It was near the middle of the dense, vast forest.

It was supposed to be around midday, yet the immense canopy of trees covered the forest floor in a blanket of darkness. "Of course it just had to be somewhere creepy. Inconsiderate pricks." He muttered to himself.

The forest road had thinned out to nothing so he chose to get off the bike and go on foot from then on. He was close; he could feel the presence of demons. Their stench practically radiated off the surrounding trees and forest floor. The feel of Rebellion at his back gave him a confidence boost and he carried on with a grim smile.

He ran through the trees, jumping over fallen logs and roots with insane speed. Then, all of a sudden there it was. The square building was only two stories high; he assumed the rest of it was underground. It was made of a dull concrete, caked in grime. He expected there would be vines or moss or some sort of foliage beginning to cover it, but it was as bare as the ground around it. It wasn't as if someone had cleared trees to put it there. There were no tree stumps, Hell even the grass stopped growing at the tree line.

He circled the building, looking for an entrance when he found one side of the lower level was completely open, columns held up the upper level. Nothing attacked him, which was quite off-putting. He was definitely in the right place, the thick smell of demons was accompanied by death and blood, there should have been hordes of smaller demons advancing towards him right now, but everything was silent.

Due to the fact that no one was around, he walked straight in. There was no point in going up the stairs to the second level; they would be holding captives below ground. So, instead he pushed open the pair of double doors on the other side. There was a padlock and a chain around the handles on the other side, but someone had obviously forgotten to lock it. These guys were sloppy.

On the opposite side of the empty room there was a dank, narrow staircase. As Dante reached the top the smell hit him. It was bad before, but now he smelt the rot. It wasn't just the smell of rotting bodies; it was the smell of life itself, decaying. A little strange as it seemed, Dante was able to pick up on those things.

Getting to the bottom he reached a door, this one was locked. He kicked it down and with a bang, it hit the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK" A male voice bellowed

"Hey someone is home, I was beginning to think you'd all gone out to dinner." Dante couldn't help being a smartass. It was in his nature.

The guy opened the door closest to Dante's right and stepped out. "Everyone knows you're here now." He paused to lick his lips, causing Dante to suppress a shudder.

"Sorry, I never really was one for the quiet approach." Dante moved towards the man, only to be shot in the chest, a few inches from his heart. "You might want to work on your aim." And with that said he rammed Rebellion into the man's chest. As he pulled his sword out and stepped over the body, he walked forwards, feeling the wound heal up. His body pushed the bullet out of his skin.

A few seconds later, he heard her in his head again. _"You're here. I can feel you. Please they've got m-" _Her panicked voice was cut off by a scream. At first Dante thought she screamed in his mind, but this time he picked it up with his ears.

"HOLD ON I'M COMING" He didn't know why he yelled; it was probably a stupid idea because doors opened up down the hall. Humans and some human-like demons poured out. He ran down the hall, dispatching them with ease as he went. He shot one of the demons in the head, which was blocking the door at the end of the hall.

The rooms on this floor were generally empty, a few had computer monitors set up and camera equipment. Opening the door at the end he raced down another set of winding stairs, booting a man back down who came up to meet him. In all Dante's years of hunting demons and killing, he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him at the end of the stairs.

* * *

_Because hell  
Hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh_

* * *

The rooms no longer had doors in this part of the hall. In their place were cells. Behind the bars sat boys and girls, ranging from around 14 to 20. They were all young. They were all filthy, as if they had been down here for weeks. Some were crying, some were rocking. Some clutched the bars and yelled at him. Dante was deaf to them, all he heard was the sound of his heart beat.

Then he saw her. She had on a tight, white tank top and denim shorts that were dirty and grubby. They had taken her shoes, leaving her feet bare feet to drag along the concrete, bleeding as she went. Despite the tears, the bruises and the blood, she was breath taking. Meaning the site of her had literally knocked the breath out of Dante.

Among everyone's cries, hers pierced his ears like hot knives. "STOP. Don't do this! You'll regret it. You'll regret it!" Then her big blue eyes connected with Dante's. He froze for a split second paralyzed and she grew silent before she disappeared around the corner.

Her voice was in his mind again, reduced to a breathless whisper. _"Save me."_

He snapped out of his stupor, running towards the corner she had been dragged around, when he was knocked down from behind. Dante quickly rolled onto his back and connected the balls of his feet with his attackers chest, booting him away. As he jumped to his feet, he fired shots into his opponent's chest. He sprinted around the corner; he **had** to get to her.

He didn't even care who or what he killed anymore, he just sliced and shot everything and anything that came his way. Desperation had made him crazy and livid.

A small whimper came from a room up ahead. Dante's eyes went red.

* * *

They strapped her down to the table, the metal biting into her skin. He was here. He was going to save her and the others. The dark room was lit up by a naked light bulb, swinging from the ceiling. She could now see the camera, and the two demons that had brought her in here.

She knew what demons were. She knew what the man who came to save her was. It was herself that she was confused about. She knew she wasn't human, it explained the reason why it took two demons to drag her in here. The others never had to be sedated like her either. But she had no idea what she was. Abandoned at a young age, she was just an orphan with only questions and no answers.

"It's show time princess. Smile for me?" It was the boss man. She could faintly recall one of the men calling him Rasmith or Rosmir. Well, it was a stupid name anyway. She stared at him and the only thought she could muster was the fact that he wasn't very pretty. He was bald and fat, that was all she took in from his appearance. He was a fucking greedy, disgusting pig.

She was supposedly his prize. Whatever. She wouldn't move. She wouldn't make a sound

"Aww come on. If you beg nicely, I might let you go. Give you a shot at freedom. How does that sound?" He smiled, showing sharp rotten teeth.

She continued to stare at him with a bored expression. No way was she going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her beg.

Angered by her silence he struck her in the face with his fist, the impact knocking her head to the side into the table. Her temple throbbed and she whimpered. The strange drugs they gave her never lasted long, and the effects were slightly wearing off but she still felt slightly tipsy. She wouldn't heal as quickly with the foreign substance in her system.

He leaned over her and chuckled, licking her neck. The only thought that ran through her mind was _"Ew."_

The door slammed open, the wood shattering into pieces against the wall like glass. "What the-" The head demon turned around, seeing the nephilim boy. His eyes were like flickering flames in the blackness, his hair snow white. The red aura that flickered over his skin was like electricity.

The demon bodyguards advanced towards Dante, so he sliced them open. Taking slight pleasure in killing them, knowing of the horrid things they had done.

Dante snarled at Rasmith. "Get your filthy fucking paws off her!" He screamed as he appeared in front of the demon, which was frozen in fear. He grabbed him and threw him to the ground, only to pick him back up again and shove him up against the wall. The impact of the blow was enough to cause the concrete wall to crack.

Dante took the time to stare at him with his glowing blood red eyes, and growled low in his throat. He grasped Rebellion and drew the sword along the monsters neck. He watched as the life drained from his eyes, the mad hunters grin was the last thing Rasmith saw.

Dante turned, and in a few strides was at the girl's side. She watched as his eyes bled back to their hypnotic blue and his hair turned to its original inky black colour. He carefully undid the straps binding her to the table. She shot up so fast he would have jumped had she not wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered so quietly he could barely hear her. "Thank you so much."

It took Dante a few moments to recover and realise that she was trembling and crying. He had no idea how to comfort her, so he just wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and set her on the ground.

"It's ok, you're ok now. You're safe. Shh" Oh God, he had no idea what to do. He could face an army of demons, yet when it came to calming down a crying woman he freaked out. He never comforted women. Ever.

"Sorry" She laughed a little awkwardly and sniffled as she stepped out of the safety of his arms.

"Can you walk?" He raised his scarred brow, looking at her bloodied feet.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She took a few steps and winced but brushed Dante off when he went to help her. "We have to get the others."

* * *

Dante had gotten rid of the demons and men. Normally he didn't kill humans, but he had no choice with this lot. They were under the influence of demons and were working alongside them. It was out of his hands.

Together he and the girl freed the remaining victims with the keys from one of the dead mans belt. All in all there were seven of them. Dante would have much rather sliced open the locks with his sword, but the woman insisted that they act more civilized towards the young people.

The light that greeted them outside was heavenly. They were free. They had survived, and they had Dante to thank for it all. Dante had never had people grateful for him to be around, so he made sure to engrave the smiles on the children's faces into his memory.

Once outside they were greeted with a small group of police officers. Dante smirked, it must have been Vergil's doing. He silently thanked his twin; he was starting to wonder about how to get the injured youth back into the city. He watched from the shadows of the building as the kids were taken away by the officers to safety.

"Not a fan of the police huh?" Dante turned to find the girl standing beside him.

"You could say that." He smiled "You should go with them."

He felt a twinge of panic when she frowned. What did he say? _"Oh fuck me, I'm an idiot" _

"And where would they take me?"

"What?"

"I have no where to go."

"Don't you have someone?"

"No one." At this point her voice was reduced to a whisper again, and he could see her eyes tearing up. Oh boy, he was on a roll today. He knew the feeling though. Being an orphan, being alone, having no one to care for you.

What Dante said next was either very stupid of him or very clever but he still has no clue what came over him.

"You can stay with me."

* * *

So there it is! I think this is the longest chapter so far.

Hope it wasn't toooo bad, there will either be a lemon in the next chapter or the chapter after that. :)

Yay hehe you know reviews are always welcome ;)


	4. I'll Keep You Safe Here With Me

The song is Have Faith in Me by A Day To Remember.

I don't own any of these characters, except for Alice :) She is miiine.

I know, it's kinda taken a while to introduce her properly, but i kinda wanted to do it slowly. I'll be drip feeding you information about her through out the story :) hehe

Enjoy.

* * *

I'm going crazy

_Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe_

_So we'll pretend it's alright_

_And stay in for the night_

_Oh what a world_

_I'll keep you safe here with me_

* * *

They walked side-by-side, back to Dante's bike, or his "baby" as he preferred to call it. To his unexpected relief, she had agreed to stay with him. But only for a small while, she had said, so as not to be a burden.

As if he would ever find her presence a burden.

For the first time, in a long time, Dante felt nervous. He was never nervous. He was always confident yet now he was unsure of himself. For reasons unbeknown to him, he felt a strong, impulsive need to impress the petite woman.

Thanks to his sense of smell and good memory, they found the small dirt track and his bike, which was fortunately untouched.

Dante was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he realized he didn't know her name. He had asked her to stay with him… and he didn't know her name. He felt an extreme urge to slam his head in a refrigerator door, thankfully fridges were hard to come by in the forest.

Deciding to fix his small, stupid mistake, he suddenly stopped and turned towards her.

"Hey uh. Inevergotyourname." Sadly, his mouth was moving too fast for his overloaded brain and the sentence came out in one breath.

'_Nice going jackass.' _He told himself. _'You sound like a pre-pubescent teenager. For fucks sakes get a grip and stop being a PUSSY" _

She smiled at him, and he would never admit it, but it made his heart stutter as if it had Tourette's.

"Alice." Her voice was small and tired. "Just Alice."

He grinned inwardly at how fitting her name was. "Well, Just Alice, I think you stumbled a little too far down the rabbit hole."

She huffed at him "Stumbled? It feels like I fell one thousand feet and landed on my face. I didn't stumble into the rabbit hole. I freaking face-planted it."

Dante did grin at that.

"Just call me Allie," She continued on "And you are?"

"Dante"

"Oh yes, son of Sparda, am I right?"

Dante was stunned for a second. No human knew of that juicy little bit of information. Unless... "What are you?" His voice came out harsh, causing her already large eyes to widen, making her look like a deer caught in headlights.

"I-I don't know."

Dante's brain finally caught up to him and he realised that he should have noticed it a long time ago. She spoke to his mind. She obviously had telepathy, which was, unless he was horribly mistaken, not as normal trait among humans. It took two of those demons to restrain her whilst she was visibly under the influence of some form of sedative. Thank God there were no fridges nearby.

"What do you mean you don't know?" His eyes narrowed at her.

That was when she cracked. Allie had had enough. "I mean I don't know!" She cried, "I don't know who I am! I don't even know my last name! I lived my life as an orphan for as long as I can remember. No mother. No father. No brothers or sisters. All I had were the nuns in the orphanage, and they cast me out, like I was trash. Just because I'm different. Just because I'm a freak!"

Dante blinked once. Twice. Three times, before he saw that she was crying. He knew all too well what she was feeling.

Deciding she was no real threat to him, he stepped closer to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. He couldn't help but notice that his thumbs fit perfectly into the curve of her collarbones.

"Hey, chill out ok? I'll take you home and maybe Vergil can help us out."

She nodded, but didn't meet his eyes.

Dante stalked over to the bike and swung his leg over the shiny metallic beast. He raised a scarred eye brow at Allie as if to say "Getting on?"

She hesitated. To her, the bike looked like one giant death trap. "Scared?" The smirk on his face made her want to smack him.

"No. Not at all." But the shakiness of her voice gave her away. And with that, she sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around him, her hands clutching desperately onto the material of his shirt. Luckily for Dante she didn't hear the sound of his chuckle over the roar of the engine.

* * *

Dante's demon was purring with delight, as they sped through the city streets. The feel of her soft, sweet body pressed hard up against his back had it doing cartwheels in his mind.

As they passed a sharp corner, her thighs squeezed around him and this time she felt his chest rumble as he let out a low growl.

'_What the hell is wrong with you!?_" He chided himself, and the demon in his head. '_Calm down and stop being such a fucking spastic!'_ Believe it or not, that was the "better" half of his conscience, which he had inherited from his mother

His demon only growled and licked its lips. He didn't even notice that he was mirroring the exact same actions himself.

He was in for one hell of a night.

* * *

They pulled up in front of the house and came to a stop. Every inch of skin on Dante's body felt hot and flushed. The little squeaks she made when he sped up or went round bends made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

He waited for her to let go of him so he could get up. She clung to him like a vice and she wasn't moving.

"Hey Allie, you can get off now." He said with a smirk. Not that he didn't enjoy the feel of her arms and legs wrapped around him; he just needed to calm down the demon inside his head first.

"Is it over?" Her voice was muffled, due to her face being mushed into his back. It made his smirk grow into a grin.

"Yeah, come on. Get up." Allie reluctantly let him go and stood up. Her legs were shaking and he suppressed a laugh as he stood up and looked at her.

"Need a little help?" Dante's voice was filled with cockiness. All he received in return was a tired glare.

Once inside, they were greeted with the sight of Vergil standing right inside the door, wide eyed.

"Te… You're ok?" He rarely ever called Dante that, he was obviously worried, but of course Dante wouldn't take his brothers feelings into account right now.

"A little tired I guess… why?"

"You went nuts. Even I could feel it from here-" Typically Dante cut him off. "We have a guest. This is Allie, she'll be staying here for a while." He stood aside and let Vergil take in the fact that there was another person there.

"I send you on a mission to save people… And you bring a girl home? Dante what?"

"Whoa no, she's not like that... Well at least I don't think so?" He received an elbow in the ribs and flinched. "Vergil, Allie was one of the victims. She spoke to me, to my mind. We don't think she's human but she doesn't know who or what she is."

Vergil's mood changed from incredulous to mildly curious in a split second. "Maybe you should sit down and explain everything to me in detail."

* * *

Dante lay awake in bed and stared at the ceiling. Together they told Vergil and Kat, who had joined them halfway through, about the warehouse and Allie's abilities. Now that he was alone, everything that had happened today had finally hit him.

Surprisingly, he found himself only thinking of her voice in his head. She had **needed **him and it felt good to be needed by someone other than his brother. Alice was different to what he was used to. Her pale skin was strangely more appealing to him than the usual fake tan of the girls he would pick up in clubs. Her eyes were so stunning, he felt like he was rooted to the ground when she looked at him.

That was the thing about Allie; there was a hypnotic quality about her. The way she spoke to people's minds added to that as well. She had been through so much and he found himself sympathising with her, which was something he never did.

She was making him do things and think things that were so unusual for him. When she cried it felt like someone had grabbed his heart and was squeezing it. He said stupid things, he lacked his usual charm, he just didn't know what was wrong with him anymore.

The one thing he did know though, was that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, knowing she was staying in the spare room down the hall.

* * *

Allie also lay awake and stared at the ceiling. Dante sure was odd. First he was stumbling over his words. Then he was joking and being so… so… infuriating. Then he was holding her in his big strong arms and comforting her. Then he was growling and purring when she was pressing against him on his bike. He made her mind

She tried to roll over and go to sleep but the image of the bars of her cell were burned into her eyelids. She kept seeing the men's faces, hearing the victim's cries. She couldn't sleep. She didn't know if she would ever sleep again.

Without knowing what she was doing, or where she was going, she got up. She padded down the hall and stopped outside a particular door. She could feel his presence inside, and she hoped he was asleep as she slowly opened the door.

"Allie?" Oh shit. He was awake. "Allie what are you doing?" Dante didn't sound angry or annoyed, so she assumed he had been awake all this time as well.

"Dante.. I couldn't sleep. I keep remembering.. I can't-"

"Shh it's ok, come here." He sat up and waved her over. "You can stay here with me if it helps." His voice was a low rumble and she was starting to doubt coming in here.

"I don't want anything to happen Dante." She sounded like a small child, and mentally kicked herself for seeming so silly. She could handle herself, but ever since she was taken to that awful place she felt so weak and vulnerable. Dante was the kind of guy to take advantage of that.

"Nothing's going to happen Alice. It's ok, I promise. Hop in. If you want, we'll draw an imaginary line down the middle of the bed, and I won't cross it."

She bit her lip and nodded, and slowly tiptoed over to his bed and sat down. She wriggled under the blankets.

For the first time in so long she felt warm, and safe. He had a big red fluffy mink blanket and it was heavenly. She had spent weeks sleeping on the cold concrete floor, now here she was and it was all because of Dante.

She turned to face him and found that he was lying on his side facing her. His piercing blue gaze bore into hers and she felt trapped, but in a good way. She wouldn't mind being trapped here in his bed that smelt like him. It was clean, to her surprise, and slightly musky but sweet.

With a sudden burst of bravery she shuffled forwards and nestled her head against his chest. Dante froze, he was great in bed, but God forbid he ever snuggle with someone. He decided it was natural to just wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on her head. Her hair was amazingly soft, and it pleasantly tickled his neck.

"Dante?" Her voice was quiet. He had noticed that about her, she always spoke in low tones, making the listener draw in closer to her so they could hear her soft, lovely voice.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything."

* * *

So there's Chapter 4, sorry it took a while to put up :)

Hope you like, i'm thinking about a lemon in the next chapter? Maybe :o

Reviews are always welcome ^.^ 3


	5. Like I've Never Been Gotten Before

I know it's taken me a while to get this up, i'm also working on two other fics. Funny how i plan them out to be one shots or two shots, and they end up being several chapters long -_- I just feel the need to develop characters a lot.. and add new ones and ARRRGHHH

Anyway, i hope you like it. Once again i don't own anything, except for Allie :3

* * *

_Do not make me think of him_  
_The way he touched your fragile skin_  
_That haunts me every day_  
_I'm out of love but I can't forget the past_  
_I'm out of words but I'm sure it'll ever last_

_I've been saving these last words for one last miracle_  
_But now I'm not sure_  
_I can't save you if you don't let me_  
_You just get me like I've never been gotten before_  
_Like I've never been gotten before_

* * *

Dante tossed and turned. Every time he closed his eyes he was back in the prison, in the forest. Every time he went to save her, she was too far-gone. She had died. He was too late. The demon's claws would scrape over her soft flesh, and she would cry out for help, but his feet wouldn't move.

He was stuck to the spot, screaming at his feet to move but they wouldn't. He would watch as their hands touched her. They aimed guns at her head and laughed at him.

He forced himself to wake up and saw Alice was alive, right next to him. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. He drew her close to his body, because in his half unconscious state, that was how he thought he would stop them from getting her.

He breathed out only one word before nuzzling into her neck and falling asleep.

"**Mine**"

* * *

Alice woke up for the first time feeling safe. When she felt arms around her she panicked at first, then settled down when she realized she was only in Dante's bed.

'_WAIT I'M IN DANTE'S BED!?' _Her eyes widened.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dante yelled and rolled over like he was on fire, and fell out of bed. Allie had accidentally projected her loud thoughts into his head. Whoops.

"Oh Dante, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" She peeked over the edge of the bed, and the sight that greeted her nearly made her burst with laughter. Dante's eyes were the size of saucers, and his hair was sticking up in odd places.

He shook his head and got up. "Yeah you're welcome. This is what I get for letting you sleep in my bed." He was grumpy, and had no intention of hiding it. Seeing him so ruffled only made her laugh more.

Suddenly he yanked the covers off the bed, making Allie squeal as the cool morning air hit her. Dante's smirk was wiped off his face as he got a proper look at her body. Call him a pervert, but he couldn't help but notice how the cold air made her nipples hard. He silently thanked the lord that she didn't wear a bra to bed.

Whilst she was busy trying to snatch the covers back he took in her curves, and the way her tiny waist seemed almost unrealistic compared to her bust and her hips. Her figure was crazy and she was making him weak in the knees.

He couldn't remember ever wanting someone so bad before; he didn't know what to think of his feelings for her. Yet, the fact that she had been through such a terrible ordeal involving men, made him put a leash on his desires. He wouldn't do to her what they had done. _'No sexual advances Dante, be good for once.' _The good side of his conscience told him.

Feeling Dantes eyes on her, Allie finally felt vulnerable. She also realized what the cold air had done to her body and covered herself up with her hands.

Dante bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. She had no idea how perfect she looked like that. He pulled himself away, and dropped the blankets. "Hungry?" His voice was gruff. He knew how desperate he would sound, so he restricted himself to one-worded sentences.

"Uh yeah." Dante left the room. Allie waited a few moments before following him into the kitchen.

* * *

A mouth-watering smell greeted the pair as they padded into the room. Dante was shocked for the second time that morning as he saw his own twin brother at the stove, flipping pancakes in the air. The raven-haired twin stood there, gaping at his snowy other half.

"Oh fuck me, I wish I had a camera." Dantes grin threatened to split his face in half.

"Shut it." Vergil didn't even glance at the other male as he expertly caught another pancake. "There are pancakes on the table Alice." He turned his head towards the girl and smiled at her and she wasted no time in grabbing a plate and piling it high with the sweet breakfast treats.

"Believe it or not, I've never ever had pancakes before." Her eyes were sparkling, giving her the impression of a child at Christmas time.

"Don't get too excited, I've never seen Vergil cook before." Dante said as he sat down. "By the way Verge, that apron looks good on you. Baby blue really brings out your eyes." He grinned at his brother who stopped to point his spatula at Dante.

"That's it. You can starve." He narrowed his eyes at Dante, before turning back to cook the last one.

As the azure-eyed man twisted back towards the table he witnessed Allie polish off her third pancake. He raised his eyebrows as she reached for another. Sensing him watching her, the petite blonde looked up. "What?" She blushed, her tone turned defensive. "I haven't had proper food in weeks."

Dante threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry" And with that he grabbed a pancake and drizzled it with maple syrup. He had to admit; he had never seen a woman eat so fast in his life. Allie had downed enough pancakes to feed a small army.

He felt sorry for her. It wasn't fair, that someone so sweet, and innocent would have to suffer like that. She couldn't sleep in her own bed by herself without freaking out for fucks sakes. Unfortunately, Allie seemed to have picked up on his thoughts and was staring at him, a slither of pancake half way to her mouth.

"Don't pity me." She snarled. It was the first time he had heard her sound **angry**. "I can handle myself just fine. Give me a day, maybe two and I'll find a place of my own and be gone." She abruptly stood up, her face expressionless, and left the table.

"Well that went down well." Vergil sat down, having lost the apron a few moments ago. Dante stared at him as he pulled his chair closer. Vergil was going to get his twin to talk to him for once, and this time he wouldn't let him get away or cut him off. They were going to talk and Dante was going to listen for once.

"Dante you're changing. A lot. Even I can feel it. I'm worried about you and I'm afraid-"

"Vergil don't-"

"No you need to hear me out this time." Vergil stopped Dante from cutting him off. "I'm afraid that you have serious feelings for Alice."

"Feelings? Since when have I ever fucking cared about someone other than you, me, and sometimes Kat when she cooks me food." All Dante had to do was deny everything, and it would be ok. _'You don't have feelings for her.' _Was the mantra he had repeated over and over in his mind.

"Te you can't run away from this. I know you. Look, this may seem a little crazy right now, but you need to know. When an angel falls in love, they fall hard and it's forever. When a demon finds a mate it's also forever. The difference is, is that demons are more... territorial. Once they lay claim to a mate, that mate is theirs and theirs alone for all eternity. You and I get both traits. If you fell for Alice..." Dante looked extremely disgruntled at this point. "It could be dangerous. The reason being, that she might not feel the same and your demon could lay claim to her. If she ended up with someone else, you would lose control no question. I'm telling you this because not only do I worry for your sake, but for everyone else's as well."

Dante looked pale, his blue eyes stunned.

Before he could respond to his stern-faced twin, Allie came bounding into the kitchen. Dante could smell the strawberry scent of shampoo on her, and he was on the opposite side of the room. '_Oh God help.'_

"Look... I really need to get my things, from the home?" The last part of her sentence was raised in a question. She stared at Vergil like a child would stare at their mother, when asking from a lolly.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea-" Allie cut Vergil off mid sentence and he had to roll his eyes. She was just as bad as Dante.

"I can handle it! There are things I really need. Like clothes, weapons, school books."

Both of the twins' heads snapped towards her.

"Weapons?" Vergil's eyebrows rose up in polite question.

"School?" Dante was just incredulous.

"Well yeah, I'm no Princess Peach!" She turned to look at Dante, who had one infuriatingly perfect eyebrow raised, in question. "And I do go to school… I'm in my final year."

"Do you think going back to school is such a good idea?" Vergil's tone was worried, and for a moment Allie felt like she was at home here. She immediately shook the feeling off, and her expression turned to steel.

"I have to go back. I want to be normal again." Vergil was about to tell her she would most likely never be normal again when Dante cut over him.

"I'll go with her. I don't mind being Mario for the day." He sauntered over to her and winked. Vergil could have sworn he saw steam come out of Allie's ears.

"Ok then… I guess that's fine."

Dante skipped past Allie and Vergil, and out the door. "Come along Princess Peach!" He hollered from outside.

Allie looked up at Vergil. Him and his twin were stupidly tall compared to her, and it made her grumble about her shortness. "How do you restrain yourself from smacking him?"

"I find my happy place inside my head and come out when he's quiet."

Allie laughed at that and went out to meet Vergil's raven-haired counterpart.

* * *

So i know there's no lemon, it just kinda felt wrong right now, and i don't want to rush it.

Reviews are always welcome ^.^


	6. There's Nothing Wrong With Who You Are

__So here is chapter 6.

Hope you like it and i don't own anything except for Allie

* * *

_Don't lose who are in the blur of the stars_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing._

_It's okay not to be okay_

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising._

_There's nothing wrong with who you are_

* * *

"Listen Princess…" Dante's voice sounded a little snide, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to get attached to Allie anymore. No matter how hollow it left him. "We can't carry shit loads of your crap, so you can't pack every pretty pink dress." He looked down at her to see a scowl, twisting her pretty features.

Allie curled her hand into a fist and slugged Dante in the arm. To his surprise, the girl actually knocked him off balance. He stumbled a bit, and rubbed his aching arm. He frowned at the blonde woman, remembering she wasn't normal.

They were silent as they walked through the streets. The children's home was located near the centre of town; it wouldn't take them long to get there.

Without warning, the sky began to rumble and the clouds began to pour water down onto the pair, by the bucket load. "Typical. Finally get out of the house and it starts pissing down." Dante grumbled.

"I love the rain." Allie had an almost smile on her face. He looked at her like she had stripped off her clothes and started doing cartwheels in the street.

"Yeah, that's normal. You know, most women like nice, long walks on the beach and pretty sunsets."

"Well I'm not most women. Here we are" They had stopped in front of an old, large gothic structure. It was fashioned out of old, red bricks and had towers reaching up towards the sky.

"Ohhh pretty building." Dante was being sarcastic once again; after all it was quite ugly. He went to walk up the steps, and then realized that Allie wasn't following him.

"Coming?" He had a look of impatience on his face, so she only nodded and scuttled up the slippery stone steps after him. Allie hated this place. As they walked past the unoccupied front desk towards the stairs, memories came flooding back to her.

* * *

_Little Allie sat down at her desk at the back of class. She had been moved there, so the others would be unable to fire spitballs at her. Some of the boys in front of her began to snigger. What was so funny?_

_That was when she saw the tape on the front of her desk. She ripped it off; realizing a piece of paper had been attached to it. It's crude vivid writing read 'Beware of dog' _

_She knew it was silly of her, but her eyes began to tear up. She didn't understand why they didn't like her. It wasn't her fault she was different. So she ran. She ran past the children, gleefully laughing at her. She ran past the teacher who took no notice of her comings and goings. She ran down the hall and into the bathroom, where she could slam the door shut on her frustrations and be alone. _

_She had only stopped crying when she heard the door open and footsteps enter. _

"_Did you see her face?" _

"_Yeah it was hilarious. Honestly, I don't know why she's still here." The two voices cracked up laughing. _

_That was when a third pitched in "I don't understand, what's wrong with her?" That was the new girl. She didn't know anything about Allie. Oh well, she would learn soon enough. _

"_She's a witch, Cammy. She's horrible. I don't know why the sisters even let her stay here."_

* * *

"Allie? You in there?" Dante waved his hand in front of her eyes and she blinked. They were still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh yeah sorry." She shook her head and they continued up the polished, wooden staircase. The first level was where her room was. They walked down the hall to the end of the hall. She had done her primary and intermediate school here at the home, but once she had made it through she had left for a proper high school. She still lived here, with the other older orphans, as she was entitled to stay until she had finished her schooling.

Hers was at the end of the hall. As they walked to her door, Dante noticed another right next to hers. It wasn't like all the other doors in the hallway though. Its wood wasn't polished like the rest; it was also locked with a padlock and a chain.

"Allie, what's that?" She turned to look at the door he was pointing at. Her eyes widened. She had hoped and prayed that he wouldn't notice the door. But of course he would.

"That's a storage closet."

"Storage closets don't need padlocks." His eyes had darkened slightly as he looked at her. She felt frozen to the spot. What would she say? She couldn't tell him could she? Nobody ever believed her.

* * *

"_What you did was WRONG! Do you hear me child? You're a sinner. A devil child!" Sister Margaret Mary had a firm grip on Allies arm. That woman had incredible strength for a nun. No matter how much the young girl tried to squirm out of her vice-like grip, she couldn't break free. _

_The elder, stern faced woman continued to yell at Allie. "Alice you need to change your ways!" She sounded like a preacher at a service. Allie rolled her eyes at that. Suddenly they stopped at a door. It was padlocked and chained. Allie could only gulp as the Sister swiftly opened it up and threw her inside. _

_Allie had little time to recover, before the door was slammed shut on her. She heard the rattle of chains, and the click of the padlock. "You stay in there until you can repent for what you have done!" _

_The small blonde girl wasn't even sure what it was she had done. She went to her first church service. Before she knew it, the priest's robes had caught fire, and the holy water turned acidic. She didn't know what was happening though, because she was having a seizure. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body shuddering in the church pew. How was it her fault? As far as she was concerned, she had done nothing but endure the boring service. _

_She blinked, taking in her surroundings. It was pitch black in the closet; the only sounds she could hear were the retreating steps of the sister and her own harsh breathing. She backed up to a wall, only to be stabbed in the back by several sharp things. Nails. There were nails sticking out of the walls. A rusty pipe stuck out of the wall to her right as well, she managed to catch a glimpse of it before the light became obsolete. _

_She would have sunk to the floor and cried, had it not been for the missing floorboards. For a child this was hell._

* * *

She blinked again, coming back to the present. Dante's eyes were blank. Suddenly he blinked and brought his palm up to his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut. "What the hell was that Allie? You didn't tell me you could show people the past." He opened his eyes to bore into hers.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry are you ok?" Her voice shook. She didn't want him to see that, she didn't know how she had done it.

"Fuck that, are you ok?" She found herself drawn into his arms. She let her head rest on his chest. She was about to wrap her arms around him, when the sound of someone's throat clearing shattered their embrace.

"Alice. What are you doing here?" Allie could recognize that hollow voice anywhere.

"Sister Margaret. I was just getting my things."

"You should be gone."

"Yes I know but I'm back n- Wait. You mean **were**, 'you were gone.' What do you mean, I **should be** gone?"

Dante narrowed his eyes at the nun. "It was your fault she was taken away wasn't it dear Sister?" He stalked towards her like a panther might stalk a rabbit. He grabbed the front of the nun's robes and shoved her against a wall. "What did you do!?" His voice was coarse as he yelled at her.

The old woman only smiled back at him. "She's a witch. She has to burn." Dante felt his hands begin to burn, causing him to curse and drop the woman. She cackled and scurried away.

From what he could tell, she was human. So she was just a corrupt nun. A lunatic. Dante rolled his eyes at that. It was just too cliché for him.

He turned around to see that Allie was already in her room, throwing things into two large duffel bags. He stalked into her room and began to help her. To his surprise she didn't have many clothes. They were generally plain things like jeans, tank tops and t-shirts. She had a pair of black low top converse as well. He threw all of it in a bag, and found it was only slightly full.

"Thanks Dante, that bag can be for books and clothes." She motioned towards the dainty bookshelf against the wall. It had a few novels, but was mostly made up of textbooks. So he threw those in as well, not taking much care with them.

When he was done he turned to watch her. She walked into her small closet, and punched a hole in the wall. His eyes widened.

"Princess, we don't have time to trash the place."

"Shut up." Was all she replied, as she began to pull weapons from the wall.

'_Clever girl. She's been hiding her gear from the nuns all this time. I wonder how she even managed to smuggle all of it in?' _he mused to himself.

She had two gnarly looking pistols, several daggers, a bow, and a sheathed sword. She pulled out a quiver of arrows and began placing all of it in the second bag.

"Under the bed, there should be a shoe box. It's full of my gear. Could you pass it to me?" She asked/ ordered him as she zipped up the bad full of clothes and books.

Dante flattened himself against the floor, and glanced under the bed. Sure enough, there it was. He pulled it out, and found it was a little large to be a shoebox. He decided not question her anymore as he handed it over to her. The blonde spitfire ripped it open and unceremoniously dumped its contents in with her weapons.

Dante only got a glimpse of latex and leather as she zipped the bag up. His demon began purring in the back of his mind. That was when he decided it was time to leave.

He grabbed the larger bag of clothes and books, while she carried her gear. They ran down the stairs, passing several bewildered teens, who gasped at the sight of Allie.

However, Allie ignored them as they bolted out the doors and down the road. Dante had no idea why they were running, but ever since their run in with the nun and the closet, Allie seemed skittish. She wanted to be as far away from that place as possible, and he didn't blame her at all.

* * *

There it is! Okay, i will most likely have a lemon in the next chapter. Most likely. Hopefully.

Reviews are always welcome ^.^


	7. This is How to Be a Heratbreaker

Here's chapter 7, i own nothing :D

The song in this chapter is How to Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds 3

Enjoy!

* * *

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,_

_But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run._

_Rule number two, just don't get attached to,_

Somebody you could lose

_So le-let me tell you_

* * *

The way home was felt longer than it should have been. Allie didn't say a word the whole journey back, and her silence made the trip drag on for years. Dante was surprised to find that he hadn't grown a beard by the time they had reached home. And when they finally did reach home, Allie only snatched her belongings away from him and darted up the stairs, into her room.

Now he stared at his brother. Vergil was beautiful in an odd way. Where as Dante was all tall dark and handsome, Vergil's snowy looks made him exquisitely unique. Despite being twins, they had their differences. In some ways they were complete opposites. Dante was a mess the majority of the time, where as Vergil strived for impeccable neatness. Dante also maintained a crass, smartass demeanour as a wall to keep others at bay. Meanwhile Vergil used politeness and cool, classy behaviour to achieve the same. They were like a raven and a dove, or fire and ice; complete opposites, yet both able to create the same destruction.

Dante's eyes narrowed as his twin ran a hand through his luxurious white locks, slicking them back. "So have you actually found out anything useful?" The raven's eyes gleamed as he taunted his frustrated brother.

"It's a little difficult." Vergil's tone was clipped. "Researching things like this take time and patience."

Dante huffed and put his booted feet up on the table, knowing full well that it annoyed Vergil to no end. The other man gave him a withering glare, not even bothering to tell off his childish twin.

"I'm still trying to get my hands on the old tomes we require. You do realise, my dear dim-witted brother that you haven't exactly given me much to go on. Alice is different yes, but a number of beings can read minds and project thoughts. The fae, angels, some high ranked demons even and many others, whose names you couldn't even pronounce! So shut up and wait."

"Does Kat know anything?"

"Kat isn't here! She's been out WORKING, just like me." Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back in his seat. Dante directed his narrowed gaze at his brother.

"Don't get all pissy with me, Miss Priss." He jabbed a finger at Vergil and stood.

"Where are you going now?" Vergil grumbled.

"To check on Allie." And with that he turned on his heel, and stalked out of the room. The lone silver haired man only rolled his eyes at Dante's childishness.

* * *

_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek,_

_But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat._

_Rule number four, gotta be looking pure_

_Kiss him good-bye at the door_

_And leave him wanting more more._

* * *

Allie sighed to herself as she began sorting her books into alphabetical order. The bookshelf in her room was small and rickety, but I would suffice. She sat cross-legged on the cold, hard wooden floor and hummed softly to herself. She felt a familiar presence outside of her door and had to suppress a shudder.

Without warning the door flew open, and in strode Dante, with all the warmth and kindness of a lion tearing into a lamb.

"You know there's this thing called knocking. You should try it out sometime." The girl remarked monotonously. She placed a science textbook on the shelf before finally shifting around to glance up at the imposing hunter.

He perched himself on the edge of her bed and smirked. For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Allie wanted to wipe that half smile off of his perfect face.

"The only reason you would want me to knock is if you were doing something private" His blue eyes seemed to glow as he slid down the bed, to join her on the floor.

Allie's eyes grew large as he leaned towards her. Their faces were so close, their noses were almost touching. She sucked in a breath, causing his smirk to grow into a devious smile.

"Tell me, Princess, what was it that you didn't want me to catch you doing?" His hot breath ghosted over her skin and she realised she was the little lamb he was tearing into. Dante knew full well that she had just been stacking up her books, but he loved getting a rise out of her.

Allie's mind was frazzled. She was only sorting her books! She wasn't doing anything like he was insinuating. So why did she feel like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been? "I-I was just.. um.." He moved closer, tilting his face and rubbing the tips of their noses together and chuckling.

He grabbed her, shifting her half into his lap and rubbed his cheek against hers, moving downwards to nuzzle her lily-white neck. The feel of his stubble on her smooth skin made her breath hitch.

She wasn't the only one facing problems. Dante was losing it and he knew it. But this time he didn't have the intention of stopping. His demon purred loudly in delight as he brushed his fingers up and down her sides.

"Hmmm… You just, what?" His voice rumbled low in his throat whilst the petite blonde still remained frozen. She couldn't remember ever wanting something so much. She never wanted anyone, yet she craved the ebony haired hunter like something crazy. His presence alone was enough to intoxicate her senses and cloud her judgement.

Dante's nerve endings felt as if they were on fire. Everywhere she touched him burned deliciously. He pressed his lips to her neck. The silky skin there had taunted him long enough. He hummed low in his throat, as he placed gentle, feather light kisses on her snowy skin.

Allie could only grasp his broad shoulders as she let out a soft breathy moan. Her face instantly lit up, flushing red from embarrassment.

"Dante." A stern, professional voice stopped said nephilim in his ministrations. He didn't move away like Allie wished he would have. Instead he only growled out a muffled "**What.**"

Oh God, they had been caught by Vergil. The small woman thought she couldn't possibly turn any redder, but boy was she wrong.

"There's someone here for you." The stoic, icy brother obviously wasn't going to go away, much to Allies mortification and Dantes plain annoyance.

"Who is it." He practically barked at his brother.

"Just come see."

* * *

Alice was livid as she watched the redheaded woman saunter around the halls of the house. It was apparent that Dante was in fact no better than the piggish men that had captured her. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed as she realized she was about to be played by him. He was like a cat, batting around mice. Never eating them, just toying with them before eventually getting bored and leaving.

The shady woman had introduced herself as "Starr with two rs" Her moniker and tight, almost inexistent clothing revealed her as some sort of dancer at a club somewhere.

Allie felt her eye twitch as the annoying dancer snooped around, supposedly looking for the bra she had "accidentally" left behind. Although she was pissed off and more than a little hurt, the look on Dante's face when he saw the woman was something brilliant. She recalled how his horrified features swivelled from Allie to Starr and back to Allie again.

Dante was a player, she knew that now and she wouldn't be getting mixed up in her emotions for him anymore. It was done.

"Danny baaaabe I can't seem to find it anywhere" The indecent woman pouted up at the brooding hunter. He couldn't stand it when women called him Danny. His name was Dante for fuck sakes! The only nickname he could bear was Te, and even that was reserved for Vergil alone.

"Are you sure you were wearing one? Are you sure that you even own one?" He stared pointedly at the top she was wearing: a tight red crop top, which clearly displayed her lack of support.

"Stop iiiiit" She whined and playfully smacked his arm. Dante grunted and rolled his eyes. Not that the ditsy woman noticed. Allie decided to pipe up from her position in the dining room, watching Starr who was currently rifling through the fridge.

"Honey, the only thing you'll find in there are carrots and cucumbers. Take your pick and leave."

Starr swivelled and dropped her jaw at the smaller girl.

"What was that whore?" Her green eyes narrowed at Allie as she tipped her head back and laughed.

"Oookay. Time to go." Dante put his hand on the dancers shoulder and steered her out of the kitchen. He did not need Allie hurting this woman. Yes, she was as horrible as nails on a chalkboard, but she needed her face. Dante felt a pang of sympathy for her. As soon as she lost her looks she would be a goner.

He also wanted to get her as far away from Allie as possible. Starr was a thing of the past. She wasn't supposed to come back. Not when he had just found Allie. Not when he was happy. She chattered incessantly as he gently pushed her out the door. He didn't know if she was still talking by the time he slammed it.

Blood began to rush in his ears and he felt sick. He hurt Allie. The look on her face when Starr showed up was evidence enough. Unusually for him, he walked slowly into the kitchen. The raven-haired man was always confident, always sauntering with swagger in his step or striding with a purpose. He never just walked. Never.

Allie's back was facing him from her position in a dining room chair. Vergil was at the head of the small table, tapping away at the keys of his laptop. Dante didn't know when he had gotten there. It was much like his brother to appear out of nowhere at the worst off times.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Alice? You don't think it's too early to go back to school?" Not only had Vergil appeared out of thin air, but he was also in the middle of a conversation with Allie.

"It's not too early, if anything it's too late. Exams are coming up soon. I can't miss anymore, I need to get my life back."

"If you insist. By the way, Dante told me that you had a fair stash of weaponry. Didn't you brother?" Dante leaned against the kitchen bench and crossed his arms, grunting a "yes".

"I assume you know how to fight?" Vergil had ceased typing and was now staring at Allie, who met his gaze head on.

"I know how to fight."

"But you got captured by men and a few demons?" Dante pitched in. He immediately regretted him as Allie shot him a sharp glare. If eyes were daggers he would be a bloodied mess right now.

"They knew my weaknesses. As if they had been studying me beforehand. I was important to him. A trophy. I don't know why, it might have something to do with what I am."

"They're all dead now." Dante's voice was soft, but it sounded slightly annoyed. He killed them because they were going to do unspeakable things to the lovely blonde, yet they were the only ones who knew what she was. It was infuriating to say the least.

Vergil nodded and hummed. Dante peeked at his brother from the corner of his eye. Whenever Vergil hummed, he was planning something. _'If it has anything to do with raising the dead I'm fucking moving out.' _He rolled his eyes heavenward as a mock prayer.

"You mentioned weaknesses… I know this may seem odd, but if you tell me what they are I may have a clearer picture on what you are. If you aren't comfortable with it that's completely fine."

"No, no it's fine. I want to know who I am."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're Allie." This time both Allie and Vergil looked at Dante. Vergil's gaze was only inquisitive, where as hers was shocked. As if the thought had never occurred to her before.

"Uh… well… they had iron chains for me but the others were tied up with rope. Iron drains me. It makes me so drowsy. That and I have reactions to garlic. Strong ones. They rubbed it in my eyes and stuffed my mouth with it and it **burned**. I would have fought them off, and I did. But then the demons came and they all jumped me at once."

"Huh. So you healed? Because you bore no burn marks when you were recovered." Allie loved the way Vergil said, "recovered" instead of "rescued". It was silly, but it made her feel less like a useless girl and more like a team member.

"Yes, I healed."

"Aversions to garlic and iron, and she regenerates quickly… Have you ever lost a limb?" Allie only stared at the snow-haired hunter. He grinned sheepishly and said a soft "Nevermind."

"So you can figure out what's up with her, right Verge?" Dante had that expectant look in his eyes that a child would have, when looking at a puppy in the window of a pet shop.

"Maybe. It'll take some time anyway. Although, it does help.." He blessed Allie with one of his rare smiles. "It is still very vague."

That's what her whole life was, she thought, vague.

* * *

Hmmm building up to a lemon, then i just had to set them back ;) hehe

Reviews are always welcome and i hope you liked it 3


	8. I Hate This Town

So here is chapter 8. This is actually a lot longer than i expected it to be. It's just that i keep on coming up with ideas and new things to chuck in there.

Anyway i hope you like 3 The song is All Signs Point to Lauderdale by A Day To Remember, it's the song i listen to before i get to school so it obviously reminds me of going back there -_- ugh haha

Enjoy

* * *

_I hate this town, it's so washed up_

_And all my friends don't give a fuck_

_They'll tell me that it's just bad luck_

_When will I find where I fit in_

* * *

Morning light streamed through the window by the dining table and little blue birds chirped outside. Vergil very much wanted to shoot them.

The worked up man didn't know what to think. At first he thought Alice was a vampire, but he had **seen **her in daylight, not to mention her aversion to iron didn't fit with the description of a vampire. He also had never seen a vampire devour as many pancakes as Alice had. Maybe she was a half-breed? But that would require her to be the daughter of a vamp. Vampires didn't have kids; lack of a beating heart and blood flow sort of fucked that up.

Despite what many humans thought, vampires were really like small ravenous demons. All that occupied their minds was food. They couldn't have sex, let alone conjure up the want for it.

The snowy hunter sighed as he dropped the thick leather bound book he was reading. Vampires were a dead end, he was just running round and round in circles. He sneezed as dust from the book rose up in a cloud. He sneezed again and again before groaning and leaning back in his chair.

"Bless you."

He looked up at the figure that had come in through the front door. "Kat. How was it?"

"Tiring. Honestly Verge, I'm not a hunter like you and Dante."

"I know. Its just their numbers are steadily increasing all the time. It's getting difficult to control with just two of us going out there. We need all the help we can get right now, I'm thankful that you're here Kat." He graced the pretty witch with a rare smile, receiving a small grin from her in return.

"Hmm. How are things going with Alice?"

"Frustrating to be honest. She's some sort of angelic vampire dancing bloody pixie and I'm so fucking lost."

Kat frowned and pulled up a chair beside the exasperated nephilim. He was speaking like Dante, making it obvious that this really was proving to be a problem.

"Hey. We'll figure it out alright." She touched his arm and the cold man actually **blushed**. Kat knew he was under a lot of stress. Fighting the never-ending onslaught of demons, keeping the Order running, saving people that weren't even grateful to the hunters and on top of all that there was this Alice girl.

With a sudden rush of boldness she shifted into Vergil's lap, eager to relieve his stress.

He sucked in a breath and came to rest his calloused hands on her waist. She lifted one hand to comb through his silky hair, the other to rest on his cheek. "You need to relax Verge. You're over doing it."

She felt a purr rumble in his chest and remembered that she was dealing with a half demon, half angel here. It was easy to forget that when he was always so proper and closed off. He acted like a polite, highly intelligent human and most of the time she lost sight of the fact that he could in fact be dangerous.

"You're dirty." He said. Kat's face flushed a deep red. She was dirty from fighting off demons, but her mind had immediately thought up the double meaning to his statement. He grinned a pressed his lips to the shell of her ear before whispering, "We should clean you up."

She gasped as he stood up swiftly. He placed his hands under her butt as he lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his warmth, kissing his strong jaw.

A growl rippled out of the hunter's throat as he walked them towards the bathroom. He was frustrated now more than ever.

* * *

_'Cause no one can understand_

_I just can't be dragged down_

_Nothing comes between me and my plans_

_So now I never know the things to say to you_

_That help me prove that I'm still on your side_

_I never show just what you do to me_

_Guess, I was always wrong_

* * *

Allie rolled over with a moan. She had spent the night in her own bed, thus only receiving a measly three hours of sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw their faces snarling at her behind the iron bars of her cell.

She knew she would have slept much better in the arms of a certain dark hunter but she wouldn't allow herself to fall for him. The stabbing pain seeing that other woman inflicted on her was too much.

She had crushes before on boys in her school and in the home, yet they were nothing like this. When they parted ways she never hurt like that. She felt sad, but got over it in a week or so. This was different; it literally felt like her heart was having a seizure. So she decided the pain and her dignity was too much to risk, she would keep her distance from Dante from now on.

Allie rolled over and slowly left her nest of warmth under the blankets. It was December and the weather was freezing. But alas the sun was shining today. She smiled a bit, happy that she wouldn't have to go to school in the rain.

She opened the curtains before leaving her plain sunny room. The wooden floorboards down the hallway were like ice, making her tiptoe down the hallway in a silent sprint. She reached the bathroom door and realized it was closed. A moan erupted from within and she immediately backtracked.

Honestly, what was with the people here? They seemed nice at first but now she had the mind to think that they were sex driven maniacs.

So the fluffy blonde girl grumbled as she made her way back to her room. She decided to wear a warm baggy maroon sweater over a plain white tee with black toothpick jeans and her black combat boots. She looked in the mirror over the dressing table and was horrified to find that her hair was more of a lion's mane than actual human hair. There would be no way to tame that so she spritzed it with curl revitalizer and ran her hands through the poofy blonde curls. That was the terrible thing about owning curly locks, you could never really brush them whilst they were dry, or else they would fluff up into a sad looking afro.

She rifled through the small top left drawer, finding a black beanie. That would do the trick. She yanked it on and sweeped on some mascara and lip-gloss quickly. She wanted to go to school looking calm and collected. Nobody needed to know where she was or what happened. Thankfully Vergil had taken the time to call the school and explain that she had been recovering from a terrible accident.

'_Some accident'_ She grumbled in her mind.

Allie took the time to give herself a once over in the mirror, and decided that she was suitable to face normal teenagers once more. Oh what she wouldn't give to be normal once more. Then again, she had never really been normal.

Dante opened the cupboard to find to his amazement, that there was in fact a new box of Rice Bubbles. He gleefully filled up a bowl, and ate it with out milk. Allie walked into the kitchen to find the crazed hunter eating an overfilled bowl of Rice Bubbles over the sink. By the dry crunches she realized that he hadn't even bothered to pour milk in it, let alone eat at the table like an average person.

She raised her eyebrows and filled up a bowl of Coco Pops. Rice Bubbles were disgusting. She didn't notice the way the man had paused, his mouth hanging open like a gaping fish.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He sort of gasped in a strange way. As if she had just murdered a box full of kittens.

"Getting my breakfast, is there a problem?"

"Those are **Coco Pops**. Alice. What. Are. You. Doing."

"I'm not even going to grace that with an answer. By the way your eye is twitching."

"You're weird."

"And you're a chauvinistic pig. I don't have to state it though."

Dante's eyes grew wide. So she was still mad at him. "Allie look-"

"Don't." She cut him off. She didn't want to hear how it was an accident blah blah blah. "It's too early for this shit." With that she grabbed her bowl full of cereal and milk and shuffled over to the table.

Dante drew into himself, which was something he never did. He couldn't help himself; he was so drawn to her like a magnet. But like the sun and the moon they were always opposite ends of the planet. As one rose the other sank, never touching. It drove him insane, and she hadn't even been mad at him for long.

That was when Vergil decided to walk, skip and jump all at the same time into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple from the fridge and took a large bite, crunching the juicy green fruit. "Good morning you two." His smooth, sultry voice softly lilted up and down musically.

Dante actually felt his eye twitch this time. So his brother had gotten laid. Vergil the king of freaking **ice** had gotten laid, where as he the **sexual deviant** was moping over a schoolgirl, who hated his guts.

"You ready for school Te?" Vergil grinned. Allie's head twisted around slowly like something possessed. Dante hadn't disclosed that bit of info yet and he was beginning to regret it.

"What."

"Oh Alice he didn't tell you?" Vergil grinned. The bastard actually grinned. "He's going to school with you, just to keep an eye on you. Don't worry it won't last too long. It's just for now, in case anything should happen."

She sized Dante up, finally noticing his change of attire. He had on a long sleeved navy blue shirt, slightly tight black jeans and black high top converse.

"Fine, but he isn't sitting with me at lunch." She said with a huff and stood, placing her dirty dishes in the seat and grabbing her school bag.

Dante growled slightly "I'm right here you know."

"Whatever. Hurry up, we'll be late." She walked out the door after waving to Vergil, who was leaning against the counter next to his twin.

"Have fun."

"Shut the fuck up."

The pale twin laughed in response as his brother rolled his eyes and followed after the temperamental girl.

* * *

_And don't believe a word they're telling to you_

_Don't believe a word they're telling to you_

_They let me down, when will I find where I fit in_

_I hate this town_

_What a world, come on never bring me down_

_Everything I had is turning back around_

_'Cause our times were something_

_Bigger than both, you and me__  
_

* * *

Crow-water High was as gloomy as it's name. It was one big black gothic structure, surrounded by small out of place white prefab classrooms. A few choice tree's were placed here and there, and the car park lay before large marble stairs leading up to the entrance. Dante had convinced Allie that they should take his bike. She resisted at first of course, but hopped on behind him after he accused her of being scared.

He revelled in the feel of her pressed up against her back. She was right there, safe with him and he was more than content in that moment. Yet it was cut short as he parked the bike and she hopped off almost instantaneously.

He followed after and took the time to assess the people who were lurking around their cars in various groups. Senior students tended to hang out in the car park, as they were the only ones who had cars.

A large group was standing around the stairs. Obviously they were the popularity in this place, as the majority of the girls weren't dressed for the brisk weather at all. A skinny girl in a tight skirt and top with straightened black hair spoke loudly over the others, flicking her hair as she went. The guys seemed entranced by her snarling pink lips and it confused Dante to no end. He never really had the teenager experience in high school like every body else and couldn't understand how a guy would plainly drool over a woman like that. Didn't they know that they were just feeding her greedy ego?

"Um… I think we should go up to the office to get you your timetable."

"Yeah, who's that?" He pointed at the girl he noticed before and Allie's mood suddenly darkened. It was as if a giant black cloud had just enveloped the whole car park.

"That's Isis Lightfoot. She seems like your type, no?"

"Isis? Like the Egyptian goddess?" He smirked. "Isn't that a bit egotistical?"

Allie barked out a harsh laugh. "You don't even know of it." Her soft baritone voice speaking with a sort of… was that smugness he heard?

They walked around the group, the blonde girl obviously trying to avoid attention. Sadly, she failed miserably as Isis's cool green eyes followed Allie up the stairs. A cruel smile twisted her pretty lips for a split second.

"Hey guy's check it out. **Alice** is back."

* * *

So there it is, sorry it took a while to update the previous chapter btw, i had a lot of assignments and crap :/

Hope you liked it and reviews are lovely ;) 3


	9. Keep Your Eyes Open

Here is chapter 9, turns out this fic will be longer than i originally planned! I've got a lot of things planned for this story now, and i'm sorry for the long wait, internals were crazy.

I don't own anything but Alice, and the rest of the high school.

Sooo enjoy.

* * *

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard_  
_Every lesson forms a new scar_  
_They never thought you'd make it this far_  
_But turn around, oh they've surrounded you_  
_It's a showdown and nobody comes to save you now_  
_But you've got something they don't_  
_Yeah you've got something they don't_  
_You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

* * *

'_What the fuck was Vergil thinking when he chose these subjects!?' _Dante thought silently to himself as he stared at his timetable with dismay. Advanced English, Calculus, Advanced History, Geography, Physics and was that… _'PHYSICAL EDUCATION THANK THE LORD!' _

Allie cracked up laughing. "Vergil chose those subjects because you need to take similar ones to mine if you want to keep a close eye on me. He gave you P.E to give you some peace of mind, if I were him I would have given you French or maybe Jap."

"You've got to be kidding me, you take this kind of crap? Tell me, when do you plan on using calculus?"

"I'm actually taking Stats. Vergil did that because he thought you were becoming a bit slow." She winked and walked off to her locker to collect her things. Thankfully the school hadn't cleaned it out yet. Their hope almost touched her. Almost.

Dante grumbled to himself as he trudged down the hall. First thing he had Calculus, then English, short break, P.E, lunch, History then Geography. He would have Physics first thing tomorrow. He had English and History with Allie. She also took Geography but they had been placed in separate classes. Vergil had taken care not to place them in too many classes together as it would appear odd. They didn't need anyone looking for Alice knowing that Dante was protecting her. In that case they wouldn't know Dante was there until it was too late. Then Dante would take them hostage, question and kill. Dante thought it was stupid. He didn't leave a single soul alive in that place when he rescued all the victims.

Then he had the striking epiphany that he wouldn't see the brooding blonde girl for another hour. His heart clenched and he instantly chided himself for being so trivial. She could handle herself. It would be fine. He had to get some distance.

* * *

Dante felt his soul slowly slip away as he trudged down the hall to his English room. He had only faced one period and couldn't bear it. When he went to hell he was certain Lucifer would be there with a calculus textbook in hand waiting for him. His teacher also had some ridiculous, unpronounceable name, a thick German accent and carried her ruler around like a rifle. She would whip it out on people's desks with a THWACK whenever she wanted to ask a simple question.

Dante was apparently her new favourite to fuck with. He made a mental note to throttle his brother when he returned home. He would take demon hunting over this shit any day.

He opened up the door to Advanced English and saw Allie sitting by the left wall, in the middle. His eyes lit up like bright blue stars and his heart tripped over itself as he sat next to her.

"Liking calculus?"

"It vas veddy veddy fontastike."

"Your impression of Miss Yokovichster is horrible."

He stared at her for a few beats. "Allie lets just go home. I want to sleep. I can't even. I don't know what life is anymore."

"Well Mr. White that's very profound for ten in the morning. Nice to see your liking it here." Dante glanced up at the annoyingly cheery voice, to find a lean man in thick glasses and a frumpy cardigan vest looking at him, from his place at the front of the room. His shock of blonde hair was wild and stuck up in places, and his glasses made his brown eyes appear enormous.

"ALICE! It's so good to see that you're back, I didn't see you hidden between the wall and your hulking man-friend there." Dante bristled as Allie actually laughed.

"Thank you Mr Young." She said with a pleasant smile. Obviously Allie was the teacher's pet in this class. An urge came over him and he felt the sudden need to shoot the man in the foot. Great. Now he was jealous of a dorky, 30-something-year-old teacher.

English passed by slowly as well. They were studying The Great Gatsby and were watching the film. His mother had loved the film, so their family had watched it together numerous times.

Once Vergil told him who he was, he remembered things like that. His memory came back slowly until it was whole again. He could remember listening to his father teach his twin the piano, as Dante was never patient enough to learn notes and how to play himself. He could remember the smell of his mothers perfume when she would kiss him goodnight. He could even remember the taste of the macaroni cheese dish she made him when he wasn't feeling glum.

Before he was reunited with his brother, all he knew was the abuse of the foster homes he was sent to. They were mainly run by demons that would take pleasure in harming him as a small boy. He was lucky he had the memories of his family to hold on to. Not like Alice. The abuse was all Alice had. He didn't realize he had been staring at the entranced girl until Mr. Young cleared his throat.

"Dante maybe you would like to pay less attention to Alice, and more attention to the film. Recite Nick's last line."

"They were careless people, Tom and Daisy -they smashed up things and creatures and then retreated back into their money or their vast carelessness, or whatever it was that kept them together, and let other people clean up the mess they had made " Dante raised a brow and grinned at the wide-eyed teacher.

"Pay attention class."

Allie stared at him. "You weren't watching the movie."

"Wasn't I?"

Never did Allie think that a womaniser like Dante would be able to recite 'The Great Gatsby'. She was impressed, and that made the hunters chest swell with pride.

The lesson continued on, each of them stealing glances at the other whilst they thought they weren't looking. It was the perfect cliché of two normal teenagers liking each other in school. But they weren't normal, so this was out of character for the two of them. Dante nearly hated himself for being so mushy but he couldn't help himself. The tension between the two was unbearable yet he felt guilty for touching Allie. She didn't need him fucking around with her. It was best if he stayed away.

He felt more than heard his demon rear up at the idea. He barely heard the bell over the torrent of thoughts in his mind. Then it cleared, with the touch of a hand to his arm.

"Hey, chill out? Your thoughts are making me crazy."

"Oh. **Oh. **I'm sorry."

The dainty blonde sighed and steered them towards the cafeteria. As they walked through the doors into the fluorescent, white food court the murmurs hit them both. However, it wasn't just the whispers and snide remarks that got Allie. It was the things they were **thinking.**

'_What happened to Alice?'_

'_I heard she was raped'_

'_Oh well she's damaged goods now.'_

'_Who is that with her?'_

Dante's arm stung where Allie's nails were digging in.

"Alice." He hissed her name under his breath and her mind cleared. She couldn't breathe correctly when he spoke her name. "Alice my arm."

"Oh. Uhm. Sorry." She unwillingly let him go and walked with small, fast strides to the lunch counter. Dante looked at the food and felt his stomach protest in disgust. It was either slop or salad. He made a mental note to bring his own lunch next time, but for today he would probably skip out at lunch and get pizza.

Alice didn't seem to keen either; she glanced at Dante before grabbing an apple and paying for her it.

He followed her like a puppy to a small table in the corner and chose to sit beside her instead of across from her.

"Hey there." The two of them glanced up, only to be met with a gleaming flash of pink lipstick and pearly white teeth. It was Isis, who was clearly addressing Dante, as she was at his side, brushing his leg with her knee.

Dante offered a smile just as dazzling back to the girl and Allie aimed her apple at the bin. She suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore.

"Hey"

The imposing girl giggled and Allie shoved down the urge to throw up. "I'm Isis, in case you didn't already know."

"Nice to meet you Isis." Dante turned towards her slightly. He could sense the small girls unease and chose to shield her from the ice queens' line of vision. To Allie however, he was showing a fine interest in the annoying girl.

"You must be Dante, I've heard about you." She placed both palms on the table and leaned towards him, giving him a perfect view of her overflowing cleavage.

He grinned but didn't look away from her eyes. That gave him 10 points in Allies' book. Any other guy would be drooling on the table by now. Thankfully the hunter had grown immune to skimpy women.

"Oh? I've only been here a few hours." He feigned surprise and then flicked his attention to Allie. The small blonde was sitting rim rod straight in her seat.

"Hello Alice. Didn't notice you there."

"It's fine."

"People are saying some insane things. Where were you?" Her smirk got under Allies skin and she couldn't help but recall all the ways the stick of a girl had one-upped her over the years.

Like the incident where her C-Cup bra was placed as a centrepiece in the cafeteria, topped with vanilla ice cream and cherries. Or the time where a paint bomb exploded in her locker, effectively ruining a $50 science text.

"She was with me." Dante cut in. "You know, girlfriend and all." His mind ran away from him and it was the first thing that his mouth threw out. Allies eyes widened to the size of moons before she regained her composure and smiled sweetly at the other girl. Fifty more points for Dante, for thinking quickly. That would be sure to piss her off.

Isis' perfect image cracked for a split second before smiling back "Oh really? How sweet. Well I need to be going. Dante, I'm sure we have physics together. If you're ever in need of a partner just call." She winked before sauntering off towards her table, her nonexistent hips swaying with every step.

"Girlfriend?"

Dante grinned and gave her a wink of his own before getting up and leaving the large, loud room just before the bell rung.

* * *

_Keep your feet ready_  
_Heartbeat steady_  
_Keep your eyes open_  
_Keep your aim locked_  
_The night goes dark_  
_Keep your eyes open_

* * *

Allie stared at herself in the mirror in the girls' bathroom. Her head felt like it was ready to split in half. Everyone's thoughts surrounding her made her want to explode. People had no idea how loud they were in their own heads.

The door opened up and in came Isis, along with a small handful of girls. How they all managed to leave class at the same time was beyond Allie.

"Hey Allie-cat, howsit going?" The others giggled or broke out into sardonic smiles. The raven-haired girl slithered up to Allie until they were mere inches apart.

"So you were really with Dante that whole time? I don't believe it. He wouldn't stoop that low. Daddy said there were a whole lot of **orphans** and **nobodies** that were taken from the streets, funny how you came back around the same time they were rescued." A tall, lanky red-head laughed out loud before receiving an elbow in the ribs from a friend.

"Besides, why would he bother? I mean, you're damaged goods. Everyone knows Allie-cat." Isis laughed in her face before receiving four of the smaller girls knuckles to the nose.

Allie knew it was a mistake the moment she made impact but she was at her wits end. Isis screamed something terrible before lunging at her. That was when it all got out of hand, four more girls decided to pile on top of the two of them.

Whoever thought girls only fought with claws and hair pulling was dead wrong. Although the blonde was able to fend them off for a while, they soon got her to the ground, where she was curled into a ball.

Cruel high-heeled shoes crunched her ribs and stabbed her sides. A waterfall of blood was pouring from Isis' left nostril and it made the beaten blonde smile bitterly.

Then it was over. They left her curled up and half passed out on the bathroom tiles. She didn't know how long they kept at it for, like she had no idea how long it was before she was able to stand again.

She found herself glancing in the mirror again and smiled. At least they didn't get her face. Nobody had to know. If Dante and Vergil found out, there was absolutely no way that they would let her back here. She wouldn't quit because of Isis. She was going to finish the exams and graduate.

Gingerly, she pulled up her sweater and tank top to find ugly purple and pink bruises spreading across her ribs, back and arms. She sighed fixed her hair, leaving looking calm and composed. No one would know anything had happened. Not even Dante.

The thought of the dark hunter sent a pang of want through her body. If he were here none of this would have happened. She would be safe. He would wrap his perfectly capable arms around her and nobody would be able to touch her. If only.

* * *

They met up at lunch again, Dante was surprised to find the dainty girl shifting impatiently from foot to foot outside of his class. Before he could even say a hello, she had her arm linked in his and was steering them towards the exit doors.

"Whoa, babe cafeteria's that way?" He motioned with a thumb over his shoulder but she only shook her head in response.

Her jaw was clenched tight as they left the building and raced down the large steps. Then she finally spoke.

"We're going home. I need to be away from this. I thought I could do it but I forgot how hectic it is shutting out everyone's thoughts. I guess I'll just have to start out slow… Confinement in an iron cell will do that to a psychotic freak."

Dante didn't know what came over him. When it came to Allie his brain seemed to wink out of existence. He wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her in the middle of the car park.

"If you're a psychotic freak… what am I?" His voice was soft and low with a touch of sadness and a hint of something else, something more devilish.

Allie felt her face heat up, but said nothing. She made no move to shove him off yet he relented anyway. With a sigh he released her and walked ahead.

Swinging a leg over his death trap of a bike, he grunted as if to say, "get on". Allie complied, once again wrapping her arms around him, squeezing him with her thighs before he had even turned the ignition.

Because despite the fact that he was a user, and despite the fact that she hated his bike, her heart warmed at the thought of merely touching the smooth raven.

* * *

Vergil stared as Dante helped Allie in through the door.

"What happened?" Vergil jumped to his feet and pulled out his chair for her to be gently placed down by his brother.

"She just overdid it. Too many people at once and so soon really fucked her up."

Allie cast a weak glare at Dante, who could only shrug.

"Oh I see. Well perhaps you should only go for a few hours a day until you can handle going back full time." The girl nodded before wincing and raising a hand to her forehead, which in turn caused a strain on her bruised side.

The twins noticed this and frowned simultaneously. Dante knelt beside her and scooped her up in his arms.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"Putting you to bed. You need to rest."

"I can walk on my own!"

"You couldn't even walk through the front door. So shut your mouth and stop smacking me in the head."

Vergil chuckled as they both fought all the way back to Dante's room.

"He's a goner, you know that right?" A smoky voice appeared over his shoulder.

He glanced behind him to be met with Kat's kohl-rimmed eyes.

"Yeah… but there's nothing I can do to help him now. I did warn him. I just hope she feels the same."

Allie found herself at the mercy of the rugged hunter. He had unceremoniously dumped her on his bed, before covering her mouth with his hand and cutting her shirt open with a knife. She kicked and screamed, but nothing she did overthrew him.

"I knew it." He rocked back on his heels and released her. She screamed at him and lunged for his throat, yet he manoeuvred her so she was in his lap. With her energy drained, she was like a harmless kitten batting a tiger.

"I didn't mean to do that. But you wouldn't show me anyway. Alice. Who did this to you." His voice was void of any playfulness. Tears streaked down her face and she felt like a stupid, helpless child.

"It doesn't matter. You can't stop me from going back there."

"I never said I would." He stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb and she shivered. His voice was like gold, liquid silk and it tickled her in the weirdest of ways.

Then it finally hit her that she was only clad in a bra and jeans in the lap of possibly the biggest womaniser, second to Hugh Hefner.

"Let go of me."

"Never." He shook his head and crashed his lips to hers, cutting off any protests.

She was sweet, her lips softer than he could have ever possibly dreamed. They were compliant under his, and opened up without a second's hesitation.

She broke away and moaned against his lips, earning a small tentative lick from the unravelling Dante.

"Oh Angel, you're killing me here."

"Angel?"

He graced her with a hot, twisted smirk. "Don't like it?"

"I hate it. Don't call me that again."

"It stays." He winked before swiftly shuffling her off of him and onto the bed. She stared in confusion as he left the room, returning with a steel box.

Once he opened the contents she realised it was a first aid kit. It's contents seemed a little advanced for the average kit however, complete with thread for stitches, sharp needles, surgical scissors and tweezers and numerous rolls of bandages and tape.

"Lie back Alice…" He paused to look up into her eyes. Stormy blue orbs met electric icy ones. "I'll take care of you from now on."

* * *

Sooo there it is, things will pick up next chapter heh :3

Hope it was okay, and thank you for all the reviews so far!


	10. I'll Wrap My Hands Around Your Neck

So here is chapter 10, no lemons but i'm planning one in my corrupted little mind for next chapter.

I don't own anything blah blah blah

Enjoy

* * *

I been up in the air, out of my head,

Stuck in a moment of emotion I've destroyed.

Is this the end I feel?

Up in the air, fucked up our life,

All of the laws I broke and loves that I sacrificed.

Is this the end?

* * *

Alice felt as free as a bird, her body humming with excitement as a fist flew for her with inhuman speed. She immediately ducked and swung her left foot in an arc over the ground, and her assailant tumbled to the ground with a thud. He didn't stay down long however, he had already sprung back onto his feet and was unleashing a series of complicated kicks, to which the smaller blonde blocked whilst gritting her teeth. The impact of her opponents attacks hurt, but she wouldn't give in. Not to Dante.

She found an opening and went for it, but the raven hunter was too fast and blocked her, twisting her arm and placing his larger body behind hers. Sweat was running into her eyes and a few stray hairs had escaped from her messy ponytail.

"Give up, Princess?" She could sense his smirk from his tone of voice.

She could feel his heat through her pink sweatpants and her tank top. It made her heart beat wildly for a split second before she held herself in check. She exhaled slowly then quickly reversed his grip, and threw him over her shoulder.

"Don't get too cocky." She smiled widely. Shock was evident in his eyes, as he wasn't expecting her to move so fast. Yet her victory was snatched away from her in no time, as he got his feet in between hers and wrapped his legs around hers, bringing her down in a toppled heap onto his chest. He wrestled the red-faced Allie underneath his body and pinned her there.

"Me? Cocky? Never." Allie blinked up at the grinning Dante. Their bodies were completely flush against each other, causing a wild blush to creep up the small girls neck.

"Something wrong sweetie?" His voice dropped to a husky whisper and she shivered, immediately regretting it when his pupils enlarged with lust.

"Shut up. I want to go again."

"So they all say" And with that, Dante snapped out of his trance and got off Allie, helping her up with a hand and a wink as he did so.

Her cracked ribs, cuts and bruises had all healed by now and she was overly happy to be able to train once more. Dante didn't really need the training, but it had been so long since she had experienced the burning of adrenaline through her veins. She blushed at the memory of when he had agreed to spar with her.

* * *

_Allie woke up feeling warm and safe and content. Strong arms encircled her waist and she nuzzled the warm chest that she was currently pressed up against. "Mhmm Dante, hold me tighter?"_

"_Sure thing, Angel" _

_She immediately sat up and cried out, causing him to wince. She gasped when pain shot through her body and she clutched at her ribs. _

"_Alice, stop that, you're hurt." Memories of the night before flooded back into her mind. She had fallen asleep in his arms once again, after he had promised to take care of her. He wrapped his arms around her once more and she stared owlishly into his electric blue eyes. "Relax alright? We're taking today off." _

"_I can't. I have school, I have to train-"_

_He pulled her back to his chest and warmth flooded her body from her head to her toes. "I'll train with you as soon as you heal. But today we're having the day off." _

"_Dante?"_

_"Hmmm?" He replied sleepily. _

"_What is that poking me in the stomach?"_

* * *

Dante grinned as Alice plainly projected the memory into his head while she thought of it. "Occupied with your thoughts?"

"I SAID SHUT UP." Alice lost her nerve and launched herself at the laughing man.

The two didn't notice the figure standing in the doorway of the basement, watching in surprise as the two of them began to fight once more. Vergil was surprised at the fact that not only was she a good fighter, but she was also able to keep up with his brother.

"She's a mystery no doubt" He said to Kat, who had a habit of appearing behind him. "First she heals in a few short days, any other human would take months to heal up with no scars. Now she's keeping up with Dante."

Kat frowned at the tense set of the snowy hunters shoulders. "We'll find out more about her when they go out on their mission tonight. Don't worry about it so much."

* * *

Alice leaned back in her chair and watched from the corner of her eye as Dante sauntered into the room wearing only a pair of black jeans. He had just recently gotten out of the shower and water ran in rivulets down his shoulders and chest.

'I just want to lick him up… Alice why are you thinking like that, stop thinking shut up you're projecting your thoughts LALALALALALALALALALA'

Vergil stared at Alice whilst she stared at the table as if in deep conversation. His eyebrows knitted together in worry, as all he could hear was the unhinged blonde girl yelling in her own head.

Dante noticed none of this as he ran a blue fluffy towel through his hair, dropping it in the middle of the Kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.

"You can pick that up, butt wipe. I'm your brother, not your maid."

"Yeaaah naaahhh…." Dante shoved back a chair and slouched down in it, taking a swig of the cool liquor.

"You're a slob." Both boys glanced at Alice as she leaned her elbow on the table, with her chin on her hand. "If you were a normal human guy you would be covered in zits, you would have an enormous beer gut, and your teeth would be half missing."

"Oh Princess. You truly are a romantic."

Vergil cleared his throat and looked very amused. "Well anyway, we have some work cut out for you tonight, Dante. You should take Alice with you. I bet she's even handier with a bow or a sword than she is hand to hand."

Dantes expression turned hard. "No."

"Ok let me rephrase that. We have some work cut out for you tonight, Dante. And you **will** take Alice with you. Two is better than one."

"I can't look out for her all the time."

"That's fine." The blonde looked at Vergil with a spark in her eye. "I don't need protection."

Dante stood up with such force that the chair raced across the kitchen and slammed into the wall. "NO. I will not take you with me. I promised you I would take care of you from now on-" Vergil spluttered at that. " And I can't guarantee that I can take care of you when we're our hunting."

Alice also stood up, consumed with rage. "You don't need to take care of anything. I've hunted before on my own. I can handle it."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Vergil frowned then smiled. "Well now that that's settled, I'll leave you two to get ready. Be careful now."

* * *

I been up in the air, lost in the night.

I wouldn't trade it all for your life.

You lust for my life.

Is this the end?

* * *

Dante ran long fingers through disheveled locks as he leered at Alice. The girl skipped down the front steps clad in hunting gear which consisted of tight black leather pants, a stretchy black tank top, a silver chained belt, a leather jacket draped over her arm and- '_heels? Jewelry? Oh fuck me._'

"You do realize we aren't going clubbing right?" Dante looked pointedly at her ridiculous stiletto boots. They were black, laced and buckled with a silvery gleaming heel.

"I'm not that stupid. Honey these boots have killed more demons then you can count. It's real silver, you do not want to know what I had to do to get my hands on these."

Dante grinned. "Oh I see, and the bracelets and rings are silver too?"

Alice nodded. Pretty silver bands decorated her arms, one swirling along her upper arm and her fingers adorned several rings. One of them, in the shape of a pretty rose, looked as if it were carved from bone. Her long wash of swirling blonde hair was tied back tightly, and swished at her lower back. The look was completed with two large daggers at her waist and a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back.

Dante shifted his gaze to the fiery girls face and found that she had an eyebrow cocked at him. She had caught him staring. A wave of embarrassment washed over him but he suppressed it, choosing instead to smirk and say "Shall we?"

* * *

They walked side by side keeping to the back streets of the city. It was now dark, everyone was either sleeping or out clubbing at this hour. Her quiet walk was unsettling for Dante, considering her boots should have been making a lot of noise on the pavement. She was scratching up to be better at this than he had originally thought.

Their mission was to go to an old abandoned hospital, and take down some of the demon goons that had decided to take up residence there. It wouldn't have been so terrible if they had kept to themselves, but they had started taking people off the streets therefore they had to be stopped.

"Why creepy forests and hospitals?"

Allie hummed at the babbling raven in question and he continued. "I mean, they never chose nice places ya know? Like if I were a demon I would most likely take up residence in… I don't know, Angelicas."

"As in, the club?" He confused her to no end sometimes.

"Yeah. They always give me free stuff there."

"Stuff?"

"Like drinks, food… service." Alice grimaced at that, not wanting to imagine him with other girls. She suddenly felt enraged with jealousy and it bothered her tremendously. It was horrible. She had never felt like this before. Then it struck her like lightning. A cool, sharp pain erupted through her chest.

Everything went black and the last thing she heard was a panicked voice crying out for her.

* * *

A thousand times I tempted fate,

A thousand times I played this game,

A thousand times that I have said,

Today, today, today.

* * *

Cold.

Pain.

Hard.

Cold.

Pain.

Hard.

"Ow."

Steady arms enfolded her and Alice groaned in pain as she sat up. Dante only held on tighter to the girl in his lap.

"Alice. What happened?"

"I don't know. It just hurt everywhere all at once. Did something hit me?"

"No you went down all of a sudden."

"You caught me?" Her pretty eyes widened as she gazed into his and he gulped.

"Of course.."

"I think I can manage now…"

"Uhm ok." Dante didn't move.

"You can let me go."

"Oh right."

The warmth of his embrace was gone, and boy did she miss it. She felt a little shaky as she stood up, but the pain was gone, and she would fare. They continued to walk, this time with a little less purpose and Dante watched her like a hawk.

The hospital was like any other run down building. Decrepit. Haunted. Alice shivered slightly and Dante smiled grimly. Both walked side by side through the double doors, which were surprisingly easy to open despite their wear and tear.

At first things were quiet, before chaos ensued. Demons seemed to burst from the ceilings and the walls with one sitting behind an old reception desk, looking somewhat regal, watching as the two hunters fought.

Vergil was right, the raven hunter realized. The kitten like girl was a lot faster with a bow. Her enemies fell before her feet, her shots always piercing them true through the eye. It was admirable to say the least. Dante's methods however, were messier. Blood splattered the floor where he shot and maimed beings with Rebellion.

With the two of them working together, the hordes' numbers had diminished by half. A bone-crunching roar stopped every body in their tracks, and all heads turned to face the one behind the desk. It was obvious he had deemed himself leader, he was larger than his counterparts and his skin was as black as night. Sharp teeth protruded from his mouth in rows, and his eyes were bright white, blinding like stars.

He stood, with a large black cloak shrouding his heavily built body. "The girl. I have a message for the girl." His voice was like a crackling fire and smoke.

"I see it now. She spoke of you so often and of that bow that you wield."

"Bitch, shut the fuck up." Dante shot at the hulking monster and Alice screeched, throwing herself at the bewildered nephilim causing his straight shot to ricochet off the wall. They tumbled to the ground and the demons body quaked with laughter as the small girl yelled at the man, as if he were the child.

Several hoots went up in the air from the remaining few that looked on from behind overturned beds and chairs. She stood up to face the brimstone demon as Dante shook his head, trying to relieve the deafness in his ears.

"Who? Who spoke of my bow? You know who gave it to me?" It may have been strange for her not to know how she had acquired her prized weapon but I genuinely wasn't her fault.

* * *

_Winter winds howled and beat at the battered windows of the children's' home. They were all present in the mess hall, children and nuns alike. Presents laid out before greedy little fingers and gleeful grins. Every child was gifted something by someone, those who really had no one on the outside bought for their friends. Every child was happy except for Alice. She lay awake in her bed, not bothering to go downstairs to greet the others. It was like this every year, she had no friends, nor estranged family to give her presents. So she stared at the ceiling, at the wall, at anything to stop her from crying._

_After all what child at age 10 was left all alone on Christmas? Then there came a crash at her window. Her first instinct was to duck beneath the covers and wish that whatever monster was outside to be gone. Yet, she stood up and threw her blankets to the side, grabbing a large bible. It was hollowed out, of course. _

_Inside was a sharp knife, stolen from the kitchen. She pressed her back against the wall, as some misguided attempt at trying not to be seen. Her slight frame trembled as she tried to undo the window latch. Suddenly it flew open and a magnificent, terrifying bird burst through the room like a rocket. Black and silver feathers flew through the air and Alice had to bite her fist so as not to scream. It flapped its wings, creating a gust of wind that chilled her to the bone._

_It was a hawk, she deduced. A ridiculously oversized black hawk. Its feathers shone like onyx, and between the darkness of its coat were silvery feathers, akin to diamonds. Its intelligent eyes rested upon her as it landed in the middle of her rickety cot. It seemed to be assessing her with its eyes, deducing whether the small, frightened child was really worthy of the gift it had to bestow upon her. _

_Its talons released a long package wrapped in brown paper, and she realised that the bird would have to be rather large and strong to carry something as weighty as that. She walked towards the beautiful creature and it cocked its head to the side before stepping aside so she could retrieve what was hers. It made a noise in the back of its throat before it took off again, beating its wings and rising into the air, before disappearing into the night with a screech. _

_Little Allie sat down on the bed, and carefully opened the package to reveal a large silvery bow. The handle was decorated with intricate markings and read the words "disce pati". Along with it were two matching daggers, and a quiver of silver tipped arrows. Allie rocked back on her heels, overcome with the beauty of the gift._

_That's when she saw the card. It was obviously very expensive, with a strange parchment look about it, yet it glittered with gold specks. "~Your time will come. Use it well~" _

_She snapped out of her reverie quick enough as she heard children laughing up the stairs. She grabbed her new presents and didn't hesitate in kicking a hole through the wall of her closet. She gently placed her weapons in the hole and covered it up with the broken wall pieces. She ran back into bed and threw the covers over herself, letting a happy tear escape before she fell asleep, a gleeful smile on her face._

* * *

I'll wrap my hands around your neck, neck, neck, neck, neck, neck, neck, neck.  
I'll wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love, love.

* * *

"TELL ME!" The monster only smiled at her.

"I dare not say her name. I know not of who gave you that bow little one, only that

She isn't pleased about it."

She lunged for him, seeming to almost disappear completely before appearing in front of him, landing on his chest and pressing her dagger to his windpipe in a second.

"Who is she?"

"You'll find out soon enough. But he- he said your time will come to an end. Yours and your fathers. " His cackle was cut of as she ran the blade along his neck, cutting his air supply. He began to choke, but was able to shove her away. He was going to die, no question, but he was hell bent on taking her down as well.

Screeches erupted as those left over flung themselves at the couple. Dante grunted as one got close enough to claw his bicep. Alice faltered, noticing Dantes wound and was struck by the brimstone monster. She flew for a brief moment through the air before crashing against the opposite wall.

That's when Dante triggered. He originally didn't mean too, but seeing the small girl take a hit angered him to no end. Consumed with rage, his eyes bled red and his hair bled white. He seemed to black out, while his body took over, automatically killing and spilling blood as he went. He snarled, baring fangs as he shot at the head demon. One. Two. Three. Four shots, before he fell in a heap on the ground burnt up.

A small hand appeared on his shoulder, and he immediately spun around and grabbed the assailants' neck.

Alice gasped as he pressed her against a wall, and choked her. His eyes terrified her, blood red and **angry**. Her heartbeat was a hummingbird in a cage, and any moment now she was horrified it would pop out of her chest.

"Dante" She croaked. Black spots began to fill her vision. "Dante… it's me… Alice"

"Alice…?" His eyes widened a fraction before he let her go and stumbled backwards. Then he reverted back to himself, back to Dante.

Alice gasped for air like it was water in a desert. "Allie! Allie I'm sorry I didn't mean to I couldn't see-"

She held up a hand and pressed her hand to her chest. "It's ok…" her voice was a groggy whisper before she cleared her throat. "Let's just get out of here." She made a move to walk forward before swaying and falling back against the wall.

He was by her side in a flash, scooping her up like a blushing bride in his arms. He didn't speak. He wouldn't allow himself the right to even look at her. He didn't deserve it. He was a monster.

* * *

So there we go! I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and support, you are all incredible and i love you.

Yet my hunger is not satiated, and i would bask in the glory of more reviews so ;) keep em coming.

Until next time! Stay tuned!


	11. The Taste That Your Lips Allow

So here is chapter 11, it involves lemons so uh yeah

This is my first lemon, it's going to be sweet by Dante's standards ;)

No rough stuff just yet.

Yet.

So enjoy!

* * *

Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go.

* * *

Dante looked grim the whole way home, carrying Allie. _'I'm so stupid. I got in his way and now he's mad at me. I just got so distracted when he got hurt and… I guess I deserve being ignored…' _She couldn't stop thinking. She over thought everything when it came to him. But it wasn't that he was just ignoring her, he was so tense, and he was fighting to keep a straight face. _'Oh my God… I disgust him…' _It was a silly notion, and she knew it but she couldn't help herself.

Dante on the other hand was fighting a war within. He kept his demon chained up tight. He would never hurt her again. He was a monster and he accepted that. He never cared before about being a non-human high breed immortal freak, but now it was eating away at him because he was positive that's how the girl in his arms saw him. He wasn't himself anymore, and he realized she had changed him… he also realized that he didn't deserve her.

So he trudged up the steps, to find Vergil opening the door for them. Vergil could practically feel the guilt rolling off Dante in waves whilst he was walking up the driveway. They would have to talk later. This was getting bad.

"Here sit her down on the table."

Allie smirked at that. Dante's traits were obviously rubbing off on her. "But… Vergil… Tables are for glasses, not for asses."

Dante stared at her for once. She was joking? At a time like this? Wasn't she terrified of him? '_Of course she is, she's just trying to brush it off… it's what a lot of people do to deal with fear.'_

"Fear? Dante I'm not scared of you."

He dropped her on the table and her butt collided with it hard, making her wince. "Get out of my head."

"Dante-" "I'm going to have a shower. Good night."

She sighed and took off her weapons, placing them beside her on the table as Vergil approached her.

"So I'm taking things didn't go so well?"

"It wasn't that… It was just an accident, but he took it so badly."

Vergil frowned at that. Dante rarely had 'accidents'. Despite his rugged attitude and appearance, his brother was professional when it came to hunting. Nonetheless, he replied, "I see."

He reached for the first aid kit under the sink, again like the one Dante had; it wasn't an average first aid kit. Vergil reminded Allie of an angel, with his prim appearance and snowy locks. His hands were strictly professional as he assessed Allie for any wounds that were worse than small cuts and bruises. That's when he discovered an angry red mark around her neck. It would surely be a deep bruise in the morning.

"I can do it myself Vergil…"

He smiled at that. "Yes well, it's always better for someone else to do it for you. Besides, I need to speak to you."

"It's Dante isn't it?" She didn't even have to read his mind to know what he was thinking of.

"Of course." He said semi-breathlessly and collapsed in an un-Vergil-like manner in the chair facing her. "Alice… I don't feel comfortable talking about these things without him knowing, but it's important."

"Oh? So this isn't about his dirty laundry then?"

"Well… there is that too, but no. Another time" He winked at her and she laughed. Something about him made her feel at home and the same went for Kat. They were always so kind and she appreciated it by the bucket load, having never been shown much kindness before. "Ok well you already know about our heritage." He received a nod from her. "We're part angel, part demon. This means that we get the best, and worse, of both worlds in a sense."

"Ok?"

He sighed and ran his fingers over his face. '_Wow he really is worried._' "I'm sorry I'm so tired… Forgive me if I'm abrupt but if we fall in love or find a mate that is it for us. There is no one else. If that mate doesn't reciprocate those feelings, things can turn for the worst. I'm talking jealousy to the extreme with murderous intentions in the tail. I don't think you understand how much you mean to-"

"To Dante? Oh please. Don't Vergil. He's preoccupied with other women, who aren't freaks and who don't get in the way. Thank you for taking care of me tonight, you didn't have to do that."

"You underestimate his feelings for you Alice. At least go talk to him, please, for me?"

Now it was her turn to sigh. "Alright.. I guess."

She got up and walked down the hall, towards the bathroom. Knowing Dante he wouldn't have bothered to lock it anyway. She steeled herself before opening the door. She could hear the water running, but she felt him there more than anything.

She could see his shape through the shower curtain and hot lust shot through her body.

"Allie?" His voice was hoarse and he had stopped soaping himself. Dante stood still and listened for her. Her mind left her completely as she began to take off her gear. Clad in only underwear and a bra, she pulled back the curtain and stepped in beside him.

"We need to talk."

His posture was rim rod straight, but he didn't seem ashamed of her seeing him naked. No, something else was wrong. Did he find her repulsive?

"Alice what do you think you're doing?"

"I don't really know. I think I came to find something out-" '_How much you really hate me now.' _" But I think I know now."

It was stupid of her to do this. So with tears in her big blue doe eyes she turned away and made the move to leave before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. But the shower floor was of course, slippery with water and she slid causing him to wrap and arm around her to steady her against him. Her face was pressed against his chest, with her hands spread wide clutching on to him for dear life.

"Alice. What do you want from me?"

She glanced up to find his eyes had darkened from their electric blue to a strange navy, which was almost black in colour.

"I want you."

He seemed taken aback for a second before he did a very un-Dante like thing. He pushed her away.

"No." He looked away from her, his face twisted into a scowl. "You don't want to get mixed up with me, Allie. I'm not good. You're something amazing, like a star and all I'll ever do is hurt you and bring you down."

The water was beginning to turn cold and it was giving the blonde girl goosebumps. At least, that's what she told herself.

"I'm no star. And I don't blame you. For anything." She reached out to him and cupped his cheek with her hand, running her thumb along his lip, forcing him to look at her. "Dante I…. I think I might love you."

Something inside of him snapped at that, and in a flash he had her against the wall. However, this time his hands were wrapped around her waist almost gently, and his lips found hers in a haphazard sort of way. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, and snaked her fingers through his hair. What was sweet and innocent soon turned hungry and passionate. He held onto her tighter and pulled her away from the wall, and towards himself as if he were trying to mesh them into one person.

The water hit her back and her eyes snapped open as she let out a strangled gasp. The delicate sound shook him from his trance and he pulled them both out of the shower and out of the cold sprays' reach. Dante released her slowly and turned to grab a white fluffy towel, turning back just to realize that her underwear and her bra were soaked through, effectively chilling the petite hunter to the bone.

"You should take those off." He nodded his head towards her dripping undergarments.

"Oh." Her hands shook under his gaze as she tried to unclasp her bra to no avail.

Dante sighed and looked towards the roof as if it were God, thinking this was either a punishment or a blessing. "Here, let me." He pushed her clumsy fingers away and unsnapped the clasp in a second. Dante then ripped her underwear on each side, without the loss of eye contact.

It was strange. Here she was standing stark naked and he wouldn't even glance down at her. He then wrapped the towel around her and one around his own hips before scooping her up and carrying them towards his room. It was probably a good thing too, as her legs were jell-o.

* * *

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love

* * *

He set her down, gently this time, on his messy bed. They wasted no time in getting rid of their dampened towels. Her wet hair would soak through the sheets, but they would worry later. Dante let could almost be described as vicious, before he crashed their lips together.

He was pressed against the flushing girl **everywhere** and it made her burn.

Dante moaned against her lips and grinded his hips towards hers. '_Alicealicealicealicealice' _Said girl could hear the repeated mantra in his head and found herself pulling away from him to gulp in air.

They pressed their noses and foreheads together and caught their breath. "Allie… God…" He twisted around so she was sitting on top of him, his hot hard length pressing gently against her backside. "You're so beautiful." He whispered whilst running his fingers down her sides. In response she tipped her head back and let him touch her slowly.

He traced every part of her, her collarbones, her hips, each rib and breast as if he wanted to remember every detail to draw a map of her later. She let out a shaky breath as he rubbed her nipples and steadied herself with her hands on his thighs.

Something dark and erotic pulsed through Alice and Dante looked at her to find her eyes glowing like luminescent moons. She smiled slowly at him and slithered down his body, raking her nails down his chest as she went. Dante hissed at the sudden change in her mood and arched his back.

She looked up at him and he felt as if he were burning up, his length throbbing with need. "Oh Dante… So big…" She wrapped her hand around his cock and felt it up and down, as if trying to convince herself that its size were truly real. She kissed the tip, and pre-cum leaked onto her plush lips.

Well, if she wanted to play that way that was fine with Dante. The enraptured man grabbed a fistful of her soft feathery hair and forced her to take him into her mouth. He wasn't completely heartless, letting her adjust her mouth to his girth. He hummed low in his throat as her hot wet mouth engulfed him. His mind flicked back to his daydream of them like this when he was in the shower a few days back, and he realized that she was unlike anything he had imagined. His cock hit the back of her throat and he growled. He cast his eyes downwards to find hers boring back into his with delight.

Allie didn't think she would ever be in this position with anyone, yet Dante turned her into something wild. Also, she had never tasted something so good, something inside her relished in the feeling of his pre cum leaking into her mouth.

"That's enough." His voice was harsh and otherworldly as he pulled her back up for a beautifully heated kiss. Spreading her legs with his hands he ran his fingers up and down her dripping clit. "Dante…Dante please don't tease me." She whispered in her husky tenor against his lips.

"Angel, are you begging?" He grinned, showing off viscous canines and pressed a finger to her centre, entering as slowly as his patience would allow. He loved the way pain and pleasure played across her face. He loved the way she groaned into his neck as he added a second finger. He pumped them in and out with vigour, enjoying the feel of her nails drawing blood from his shoulders.

He rolled them over so he was on top, fully dominating. The vibrant eyed hunters' inner demon was practically roaring at him to take the sweet angel at once. But to him, she deserved so much more and he wanted to give her love.

Their eyes locked before he kissed her over and over again, covering her blushing face and neck in hundreds of sweet kisses. She felt his member at her opening and gasped as he pressed inside.

"Shh Allie, oh babe…" Dante closed his eyes and whispered in her ear sweet endearments while he pushed himself fully inside.

She clutched at his strong back, feeling his muscles flex as he struggled within himself to stay still. '_Oh fuck so tight… I just want to let go… Don't want to hurt you though… So tight…' _

"Dante it's ok to let go, you won't hurt me." He still seemed a little hesitant.

"Dante I want you inside of me." His hips snapped at that and he pulled out and pushed back in quick and hard. The small woman cried out and ran a hand through his ebony locks, while the other stayed wrapped around him. He set up a pace, fucking her slow but hard until the pain eventually subsided.

"Alice… Alice you feel so good… I love you Alice. I love you." He kissed her hungrily, his tongue tangling with hers. They stayed like that for what felt like only seconds, locked in their sweet embrace. It wasn't like the male hunter to have passionate, loving sex with anyone, and frankly he wasn't sure he ever had. He was the type to fuck hard and fast and long, and though they would do that at a later date, he wanted to take her nicely… He felt she deserved to have the most loving, wonderful first time possible.

His hips met hers and they both moaned as he went deep, hitting a spot inside of her. They kissed noses, cheeks, jaws and foreheads sloppily and hastily as he pulled in and out over and over. He could tell his eyes were starting to bleed red and squeezed them shut. _'Not tonight. Not now. I just want this moment to be normal. Please just let me have this moment.' _

She moaned deep and something began to build up, something that was like liquid gold. It ran through her body and before she could make a noise, it erupted. She raked her nails down his back, and squeezed him with her thighs as her juices came gushing out. She moaned so loudly, he was almost positive his twin could hear them. Feeling her clamp tight around him made him light headed, but he was so far from over. He carried on, not wanting to speed it up like some cheap fuck.

She shook underneath his body, and she was glad he was there, like her shield to the outside world. He felt himself unhinging, falling apart at the seams as he built up to his release. He growled against her neck, and nipped at her collarbones. The dark hunter gathered the young woman into his arms and pressed them closer together, feeling her against his chest as he unraveled deep inside of her.

A moan tore itself from his throat, then he kissed her, riding out his pleasure as she clutched onto him like he were her life vessel.

Heavy breaths mingled as they looked at each other, for perhaps the first time. They finally recognized what they had done, and both realized that neither could go back now. The couple collapsed side by side, neither looking away for a second.

"Did you mean what you said?" Her voice still shook, so he drew her into his arms once more. She wrapped hers around him, and cuddled into his now sweaty chest.

"Yes. Allie I love you… and i know Vergil told you what that means."

"I'm yours and only yours. You're my savior. I love you." He would never admit it but he felt buttery inside at the thought of him being her savior.

Her knight in shining armor.

* * *

Alice yawned as she felt the suns rays stretch across her bare skin and thought about last night. In any other circumstances she wouldn't have done what she had. But something was in Dante that made her trust him with her whole being. She hadn't known him that long by any standards, but found that she understood him. Most importantly, he made her feel safe and in his presence she was free from any night terrors.

She ran her fingers down his exposed chest and lovely chiseled abs, before his large hand stopped her in her tracks. "Princess, if you plan on going to school today I wouldn't be doing that."

She grinned and looked up at him, his hair was all mused and his eyes still held a sleepy glow. Placing a gentle kiss on his jaw, she got up. He grabbed for her, but she danced out of his reach.

Dante's eyes widened noticeably as he took in her naked form. She flushed red and snatched the sheet away from the perverted man, covering herself and leaving him bare. He yelped and was up in a split second, tackling her to the ground and tickling her as if they were five.

"Dante! Get off! If I had a rape whistle right now the whole neighborhood would be on your ass!"

He only looked amused at that. Grasping her hand, he pulled her up with him and then proceeded in finding his sweats.

"Since we need to get moving, I'll be a gentleman and let you shower first. Because baby, if I got in with you we would never leave this house."

"Whatever you say Casanova."

"Go before I change my mind." He grabbed her butt and she swatted him away, grabbing a large jumper of his and throwing it on before running into the bathroom.

As the petite blonde showered and scrubbed away last nights remains, Dante waltzed into the kitchen. Vergil leaned against the counter, glass of red wine in hand and a letter in the other.

"Little early for that isn't it? Even by my standards."

His twin sighed in response at looked at him. "We've received this." He held out the card, which looked as if it were made of very expensive paper, decorated with golden swirls of ink.

"What is it?"

* * *

So there we go. Please please please give me criticism, as you can imagine this is an important chapter for me.

Thanks for everything 3 stay tuned!


	12. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

Here is chapter 12, again there is a lemon :3 haha i'm laying it on thick, since it took me so long to get Dante and Allie together. A lot of outfit descriptions too so bear with me.

Enjoy!~

* * *

_A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop_  
_A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got_

* * *

Allie looked refreshed and happy as she glided into the kitchen. Her attire consisted of black and red printed leggings, an acid washed blue button up over a black silky shirt and her combat boots. An assortment of silvery bangles and rings adorned her arms and fingers, and her ears were pinned with several earrings. Her lips bled red with lipstick and her eyes held a sweep of mascara. She pulled her beanie over her head to hide the worst of her nightmarish curls. She looked over at the two brothers, who were sitting closely with their heads cocked together.

"This is crazy. No way are we going."

"C'mon Verge how the fuck can you turn down an invite to a fae party? I swear they have the sexiest-" Vergil made a series of hand gestures, telling Dante to shut his mouth.

The punky hunter then noticed Allies' presence behind him. "The uh… the sexiest fucking barstools. I swear to Jesus. Hey babe what are you all dolled up for? It's school not Next Top Model."

She showed him a strained smile, choosing to disregard his earlier comment. "I can look pretty if I want to. What's wrong with that?" She pulled out a chair and plopped herself next to Vergil. "What are you guys talking about? What invite?"

Vergil sighed and sank his face and arms down onto the tabletop. "This invite." He slid a card across the table towards Allie. It was pretty, decorated with golden swirls of ink and words in cursive were scrawled across the paper. The perfume to the glitter practically oozed elegance and opulence.

"Dearest Alice and companions:

Your Highness, Queen Morgause requests the honor of your presence at the DuPont Manor this eve."

"Queen? What Queen?"

"You don't know?" Vergil seemed shocked, which bothered the young woman slightly. She knew of demons and angels, and a few monsters in between but she had never heard of any Queen Morgause before.

"She's the Queen of the Unseelie Court. They're the bad little faeries that like to let out the air in your tires."

"Faeries exist?"

Vergil sighed once more, this time with a little more drama. "Yes they exist and Dante you know there is no good or bad when it comes to the Courts." Allie only looked more thrown. "Ok so lets start from the beginning. Faeries exist. They are like semi-demons I suppose. Like shades of gray, there is no black and white yet some are darker than others."

She seemed to be absorbing this without difficulty so he continued on. Dante moved to grab his Rice Bubbles, listening as his brother boasted his intelligence and knowledge.

"There was originally one court, but naturally disagreements sprouted and they split into two separate courts. It is more complicated than that, but seeing as you have to get to school, we don't have too much time for details. The Seelie Court is more in touch with nature I suppose; they stay away from humans as much as possible. They can ask for favors, returning with kindness and good fortunes yet they aren't all angelic. People don't say 'never step in a fairy ring' for nothing. Now the Unseelie Court is darker in nature, still in touch with nature but they like to mingle in among humans to amuse themselves. Unlike the Queen of Seelie, Titania, the Queen of Unseelie, Morgause doesn't repay kindness with kindness. Anyone who gets on her bad side, or is just plain near her tends to fall victim to some misfortune."

"So then when lady underworld says she "requests your presence", what she's really saying is "you better fucking show your face or she'll eat your ovaries for breakfast."

Dante smirked as Allie seemed to turn slightly green. "So what do you mean we aren't going? Vergil it would be crazy not to go."

"This is crazy anyway!"

"I know but… She invited me. Don't you fine that strange? I mean you would expect her to invite the legendary sons of Sparda, but instead she's addressed it to me?"

Dantes' brows furrowed slightly at that. "Maybe she has answers. Look this is all the more reason to go. You want to help Alice, don't you?"

Ice met fire as the two twins' gazes locked until Vergil looked away and scowled. "Of course I want to help. This just feels off. Anyway, I guess there's nothing we can do about it but obey… for now."

"That's the spirit." Dante winked at his tired brother and stood, grasping Allie by the arm and pulling her along with him. Today he wore a dark gray thermal tee and dark blue jeans, complete with his beat up converse and red pendant.

"I'm so confused. Do you think maybe she has something to do with what happened.. back where you found me?"

They stopped as he leant against his bike. "It's a possibility." His electric eyes turned serious and he grasped her shoulders, thumbs fitting with the curves of her collarbones like they did when they first met. "Alice if anything seems off we'll leave straight away. I doubt we'll stay that long. I mean it's good to get answers and everything, but what's the use in knowing the truth if you're dead?"

"Dante. I am dead. I've been dead for as long as I can remember. I'm not even a person! I don't have a last name for fucks sakes! I just want to know what I am and where I came from."

"You're sure about this.. you might not like what you find out.." 'Believe me, I would know.' He thought to himself, forgetting she could hear him.

Her large eyes softened and she stepped closer to him, pressing against his chest and planting a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. He swallowed. "We need to go." She nodded, smiled and hummed against his lips before pulling away.

* * *

_At least I miss trips around the world,_  
_Don't mean a thing if I ain't your girl_

* * *

'GOD DAAAAMN.' Dante groaned in his head, getting a glare from Alice who was sitting beside him in English, clutching her head. They were going through a run through of their film study now, stopping every five seconds to identify techniques and by now her head was throbbing.

"Alice?" Dante bristled at the sound of the teachers voice saying her name. "Alice, are you feeling ok?" His enlarged eyes behind the thick frames of his glasses looked genuinely worried. "I'll be fine sir, it's just a bit stuffy in here."

"Maybe you should go to the nurses."

"No sir-" "I'll take her." Dante cut her off, as he was willing to do anything to be out of the lesson, and away from that guy.

Mr. Young grunted before nodding his head and sending the two on their way. As they walked down the hall Allie stopped and turned towards Dante.

"That was unnecessary. He's just a teacher."

"What are you talking about? I figured we could both use a little break that's all."

She began to laugh, her head now clear of others jumbled thoughts. "Dante you're jealous! That's the most adorable thing-" He cut her off once more, pressing his hot lips to hers and pressing her against the wall. His demon began to purr in delight at dominating the small hunter.

She ran her hands up his chest before forcefully shoving him back. A growl tore its way out of his throat before he realized they were getting hot and heavy in the school hallway.

He spotted a janitors closet conveniently just down the hall from their position and pulled her towards it. Who could blame him, he was Dante for Christ sakes.

She stopped him and shoved him against the wall this time. The sheer force of her push caused a small crack to form in the wall panel. "No way."

He only smirked at her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. He licked the shell of her ear and she shuddered, tingles going up her spine. "Okay then tell me you don't want this. In all honesty I haven't been with any one for a while now… not until you came along… Allie I have never met anyone like you and now I can't get enough of you."

Her nerves felt like ice and she shivered against him, relishing in the feel of his hands dancing up her sides and down her back. He bit her neck softly and her control slipped away from her. Alice grasped the handle to the closet and pulled him in by his shirt.

They were a mess of entangled limbs. As Allie shoved Dante against the shelving, she was sure a few bottles of cleaning liquid had fallen and spilt all over the floor. However the fact barely registered as she kissed him hungrily, feeling her soul light up at his simplistic touch. With sudden vigor she ground her body up against his, much like the butterfly dancers back at the club.

Oh, but she was no butterfly dancer. She was his very own personal angel, and Dante felt his trigger boiling over. It would only take a few more moments of this heat before he lost it. They kissed sloppily, hands searching under shirts and undoing buttons and zips on too-tight jeans.

This was the exact opposite of the night before, where their touches were gentle and loving. Now they were rushed, heated, on the verge of craziness. He lifted her shirt up, along with her bra and latched his mouth onto a hardened nipple. To keep from moaning, she bit into his shoulder harshly, causing him to growl around her breast.

Alice pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I just-" He pressed his finger to her lips before grinning and walking her towards the opposite shelf. Her back slammed into the wood, and several mops crashed to the ground. He looked at her, guilt evident in his lusty blue eyes before he realized she was laughing softly at him.

With a newfound sense of bravado she grabbed the loops of his jeans and slid them down, springing his arousal free. Yet her bravado came crashing down as she stared at him and she felt herself flushing as if she had never touched him before. Dante could sense her embarrassment and suppressed the urge to croon and tease her. Instead, he grabbed her hand and guided it to the base of his thick member. He guided her hand up and down until she got a feel for it.

It was like Allie had these moments where she was some sort of crazed sex kitten, then for the majority of the time she was shy and blushing. He pondered this before his demon took over again as she squeezed him and ran her thumb over the head, collecting the pre-cum already there. He bit his lip to stop himself from groaning out in pleasure. They were in a janitors closet for Christ sakes, in the middle of a school hallway.

They could be caught at any moment. This little fact had shivers running up and down Allies' spine. Dante ran his hands up her chest, and toyed with a nipple whilst inserting a finger on his other hand into her tight heat. She gasped and he sealed her lips with his forcefully, swallowing the sound and pumping her like an oil rig.

She mumbled his name against his lips and he felt his sanity slipping. He added another finger, going faster and jamming that spot inside of her, rubbing her clit with his calloused thumb all the while. She let go of his hot aching arousal and grabbed him by his shirt, smashing his body against her own.

"Dante unh.. fuck me! Quickly!" He nuzzled her neck and littered her throat with sweet kisses before granting her with a fox smile.

"As you wish Angel."

In no time she was kicking off her boots and her jeans so he could spread her legs apart. It was odd, she was never like this before but Dante had a certain… charm. She was pulled to him like a moth to a flame and she loved every moment she had, bathing in his light.

Her body pulsed with want as he slipped himself carefully inside of her. She wound her arms around his neck and weaved her fingers through his hair. His hands grasped her thighs and he lifted her up, so she could wind her legs around him as he thrust inside of her. Dante kissed her exposed chest while he clawed at her hips.

"Oh Alice… Mhm so tight.." Said girl moaned huskily in response, forgetting that they needed to be quiet and thrust her hips against his.

"Dante baby harder!" She whispered against him and he complied. Taking her deep and hard with every thrust. Her fingernails grew slightly, and she clawed at his back like a scratching post and he loved every second of it.

The petite blondes' walls clamped around him and he was so close to triggering, this time unable to stop himself. She felt like she was caught inside a hurricane as his eyes blazed with heavenly fire and his hair bled a luminescent white. His red aura danced over her skin, never burning just applying a gentle, lovely heat.

The coil inside of her snaked lower and lower until she felt like her insides were honey, he continued to thrust and growl into her neck as she exploded around him, milking him as her climax passed. "Alice." She looked into his eyes and he expected her to be scared shitless.

But instead she smiled and wound her hands through his hair again, kissing him softly whilst he still looked like a complete and total monster. Dante was startled at that. He felt himself revert back as she ran her small, soft fingers up and down his spine. He could practically hear his demon purring in delight as she snuggled against his chest.

* * *

It don't mean a thing if I give you my heart  
If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh  
It don't mean a thing if I ain't in your eyes  
Papa that ain't gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh

* * *

The sun was setting and its final rays stretched through the window in Allie's quaint room. After their escapade in the janitors closet at school, everything seemed like such a blur. Afterwards the two of them had gone shopping for clothes for the ball to be happening in a few short hours, with free reign over Vergils' oh-so-pretty credit card.

Looking at herself in the mirror now, she felt so unlike Allie. The woman staring back at her was grown up, elegant, maybe even sexy. She had pinned up her hair in simple twists, with curls spilling out framing her face. Her lashes fanned across her eyelids, thick and long. A simple line of mascara ran across her top lid in a popular cat-eye fashion. Her eyes seemed less large, more defined and crisp. Her lips were still plush, that was no different save for the ridiculously bright red that colored them.

Something else was different. She could barely put her finger on it when she realized her cheekbones were more pronounced, along with the other bones in her face. It was as if she had grown to look more like an adult in the small space of a week or so.

Finally she assessed her outfit for the thousandth time. The dress was a simple, floor length gown that was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, consisting of gold glitter and that was slightly tight fitting. The one thing she was unsure of was the slit up the side that stopped about mid thigh. The look was finished off with a pair of Giuseppe Zanotti metallic gold strappy sandal heels. She was certain the shoes alone were more expensive than her whole wardrobe, save her fighting gear.

She would have felt bad, had she been the one to pick them, but much to her surprise it was Dante's choice that they buy them. She refused to let him see her in the dress, all she told him was that it was gold and simple and by the time she had taken off the dress and purchased it, he was waiting by his bike with a shoebox in hand.

Stepping into the kitchen she felt dizzy with nervousness. She stared at the floor, as if it held all the secrets to the universe, refusing to meet the twins' stares. Dante let out a low whistle, trying to hide the fact that his heart was beating like he had just run one thousand miles. "You look-"

"-Breathtaking." Dante was about to smack his brother who had finished his sentence for him, only to find that Vergil's eyes were locked with the figure that had appeared behind the shimmering Allie.

Kat looked striking in a black gown, also with a sweetheart neckline. However, see-through material decorated her arms, and down to her lower back. The same material decorated the sides of her gown below her hips. It showcased the swirling tattoo patterns over her body in an elegant way. (A/N – Think of Severines black gown in the James Bond movie Skyfall.) Her lips were painted a deep shade of plum while her eyes held a smoky eyeliner effect. Her heels were simple black pumps, with a strap around the ankle.

"You don't clean up so bad yourself." Allie was grinning now at Vergils' reaction to Kat and Dantes' reaction to Vergil. She stepped towards him taking in his suit: a dark inconspicuous black blazer and dress pants with a crisp white shirt and a silvery tie. His hair was messy as if he had just rolled out of bed, and she had to admit the contrast between mussed and crisp clean was lovely.

Vergil was grinning like the Cheshire cat at Kat, whose eyes were wide like an owl. He looked comfortable in his attire, with a blue gray dress shirt, and a dark gray waistcoat, pants and a black tie. Allie had never seen a nineteen-year-old pull of a waistcoat before, but this was Vergil. He probably had a pocket watch too, and knowing him, he would make it seem totally socially acceptable.

Dante grabbed her hand, as if it were a delicate rose and escorted her to Kats car. While they waited for the other two to stop making eyes, Dante found himself staring down at Allie, who was now sort of level with his nose. He frowned slightly and took both her hands in his.

"Really, Alice. You look so stunning. So stunning it's not even human. " His last few words were a whisper and she forgot to breathe for a second. Just a second before Vergil and Kat broke them up, and the four of them got in the car, with Allies' limbs shaking with a nervous anticipation she had never felt before.

* * *

It took me so long to write that and i'm sorry. I've been writing this along with other fics in short bursts. Once again i'm sorry! But exams are coming up and i have less time than i need at the moment :c

Please review ^.^ honestly i want some feedback on the lemons, i'm new with this jazz.


End file.
